


Tadashi Returns

by TSLemon20



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aunt Cass - Freeform, Baymax - Freeform, Brotherhood, Coma, Donuts, Gen, Gogo - Freeform, Hamada - Freeform, Honey Lemon - Freeform, PTSD, Pain, Professor Callaghan - Freeform, Tadashi - Freeform, TadashixHoneyLemon, Villains, bh6 - Freeform, crimefighting, fred - Freeform, friends - Freeform, hiro - Freeform, hotwings, prosthetic, ships, stress sugar, wasabi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSLemon20/pseuds/TSLemon20
Summary: Tadashi Hamada wakes up in a hospital bed with little recollection of what happened to get him there. Many question arise; How did they rescue him? How is he alive? What is his life going to be like after becoming an amputee?Is his life ever going to be the same?Hiro's relief was beyond words when he saw his brother awake and well in front of him. However, Hiro's realistic nature takes the joy out of this occasion when his brain induces his heart to believe a harsh reality; the Hamada family's life will never be the same again. Despite the well intentioned efforts of his friends and brother, Hiro's true feelings are solidly caged away.Tadashi is determind to not give up, to find his place again in the world, and to heal the seemingly damaged relationship with his brother. How long will this take? Only time will tell.A BH6 AU.





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Tadashi Hamada slowly stirred and opened his eyes slightly. His eyesight was clouded and his memory fogged with mental smoke, the whole world seemed to meld together. His body throbbed with just the thought of moving any bone or nerve. He turned his head painfully and tried to open his eyes to see where he was and what was going on around him. Next to the bed, asleep, was the little black-haired kid whom Tadashi considered his brother. "H-H-Hiro?" Tadashi stammered out quietly, a harsh hoarse whisper passing his lips.

Hiro stayed asleep, not hearing Tadashi say his name, and Tadashi reached out slowly to touch Hiro's head but something silvery caught the light. 'What?' He moved his hand again but it felt tremendously heavy because of his weakened muscles. As Tadashi's eyesight cleared he realized why. His arm was no longer there, it was a robotic prosthetic. Tadashi tried to wrap his mind around the hospital room, the prosthetic, Hiro lying by him, and was overwhelmed by it all.

Tadashi had very little idea of what he was doing in the hospital, what had happened to him to bring him there? The last thing he remembered was the red heat from smoldering metals and the deep black smoke filling the room.

He remembered that Professor Callaghan had been in that burning building.

He remembered the waves of adrenaline filling his veins.

He remembered moving his legs with a burst of power that Tadashi rarely had ever exerted.

He remembered the hysteria and disarray.

Reason had vanished from his mind as his thoughts were consumed by the need to save Professor Callaghan. He was badly burned and was numb to the shower of flaming sparks which fell around him. After that Tadashi didn't remember anything. He had blacked out as dark poisonous smoke filled his lungs and sucked all the good clean oxygen out of them.

While Tadashi was wracking his already exhausted brain for answers, Hiro's head moved as Hiro felt movement under the bed sheets and he lifted his head and stared.

There, before him alive and awake, was his older brother.

"Dashi?" Hiro whispered and Tadashi smiled weakly. "Oh my god Tadashi, you are here!" Hiro could hardly contain his excitement as he moved closer up the bed to hold and hug his brother. Tadashi smiled more and hugged back weakly, "Looks like someone worked out... huh?" he croaked quietly, still getting his vocal chords to work normally and Hiro smiled slightly.

"Yeah, imagine all you miss when you are passed out in a coma for... a month." Hiro's voice dropped low when he said the last two words.

"I have been asleep for that long?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah. We all thought you were going to be dead." He pulled away to look at Tadashi seriously, "You idiot. You foolish, impulsive, idiot." Tadashi looked away slightly, understanding the words but the complete understanding of what Hiro was talking about eluded him, "Seems someone was studying his vocabulary." Tadashi tried to lighten the mood with a gentle joke but Hiro didn't shift the look etched on his face.

Hiro got off the bed and went to the door, "Be right back, Tadashi. Someone else will want to see you." Hiro left to go get their Aunt Cass who had been dwelling on the gravity of the situation in the hospital waiting room. Hiro returned a few minutes later with a woman next to him who was holding some tissues in her hand. Aunt Cass began crying again when she laid eyes on her nephew's badly scarred but awakened face and she rushed over to hug him also. Tadashi smiled and soaked in the warmth she radiated and she didn't move from her position for a long while. As she pulled away she ran a hand through Tadashi's messy hair and he smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"Look at you boy," She sighed, "I wouldn't have recognized you with all the bandages and burns and the um... the arm..." She shook her head, "I'd recognize that."

The threesome talked some more but Hiro was only thinking to himself while his aunt and brother talked. Here, awake and breathing, was his older brother who he thought was dead. The day after the expo was tattooed permanently into his memory: the vision of Tadashi running into the burning building haunted Hiro and the sirens of approaching fire trucks rang in his ears all too familiarly. Nightmares still plagued Hiro with Professor Callaghan being the cause of Tadashi's death but of course he was supposed to think that it wasn't true. Wasabi, Honey, Gogo, and Fred reminded him of that many times when Hiro was sad and angry. Whether he believed them was a whole other problem he was sure Tadashi would address one day. Hiro had never let go of any of the resentment or the pain that existed deep in his gut since that event. Whether it fueled him or tore him down, it depended on the day.

Tadashi began to tire out from the excitement of waking up and seeing his family again so Aunt Cass and Hiro left and went back to the apartment above their cafe. In the car Aunt Cass talked up a storm about how great it was that Tadashi was awake but Hiro didn't talk much. As they pulled up and went upstairs he called his friends on a conference call, although it was late, he thought that the gang should know.

This news couldn't wait till the crew came over that weekend to do some work. They had to know now. "Hello?" Wasabi said into the phone and was greeted by four other voices, "Hey guys! I guess it is the whole team right?"

"Yep! Hiro I guess has some big news." Honey sang.

"Spill, Hamada." Gogo said flatly and Hiro took in a deep breath and spoke three words, "He is awake."

The telephone line went silent as each person processed the three words Hiro had said, "Really? Tadashi is awake?" Honey finally said quietly. Hiro swallowed, "Yes. Woke this afternoon while Aunt Cass and I were there."

Still in between the two sentences people were silent. Everyone was close to Tadashi, like family, and when he went into the fire they all died a little inside. Honey Lemon silently prayed on her end of the phone, he was going to be okay. Gogo's constant popping of bubble gum stopped as she processed. "Is there any time to see him, Hiro?" Wasabi asked over the conference call and Hiro told them the visiting hours. Before they hung up on each other they made a schedule of who would go so as to not overwhelm Tadashi.

Hiro put his phone on the table and fell back on his bed emotionally drained. Of course he didn't sleep a wink that night, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, but throughout the evening he was so restless. His nightmares frequently resurrected in those dark hours. Each one slipping like deep oil pools that seeped into every nook and cranny of his mind, debasing his usual poise and emotional control.


	2. First Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

The next morning Hiro woke up, rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe the little sleep from them. He changed into some of his clothes and went downstairs for some cereal before going to the hospital. Aunt Cass wasn't with him this time as she needed to work so Hiro made the long trek to the hospital alone and in silence, although the city of San Fransokyo was anything but silent. People bustled around Hiro heading where they needed to go, disregarding the kid. Hiro crossed the street but jumped out of his mental fantasies as the horns of cars and bells of bikes rang or blared while the impatient citizens yelled for him to get out of the way. Hiro scrambled off the crosswalk and leaned against a signpost. After a few minutes he continued on his way and eventually reached the tall cold-hearted hospital.

Tadashi smiled as his little brother parted the curtain of his ICU wardroom, "Hey there squirt." Hiro walked in and pushed all unhappy thoughts into the back of his mind and smiled for his brother. "Hey, Tadashi. How ya feeling?" Tadashi shrugged in response to his question, "Meh, okay I guess. Don't get me wrong it is great to be awake but it is staggering. The nurses and doctors were nice all night but I can't comprehend it all."

"That makes sense, Dashi. Don't stress I guess." Hiro also shrugged, "It is a lot for me to take in too but it will all be okay after you get out." Tadashi nodded and smiled a little, "Gosh Hiro, I am so glad to see you." His brother smiled too and deep inside Hiro took many deep breaths to calm himself, "Same here older brother. Same here." They talked in between nurse visits and occasionally Hiro stepped out to give him privacy in there or just couldn't deal with the grossness of the topic they may be discussing.

About an hour later Honey Lemon stood in the waiting room outside the ICU ward to be let in by the secretary and soon the mechanical double doors open for her. "How can I help you?" the secretary asked kindly smiling at the young woman, "I am looking for Tadashi Hamada."

"Ah yes, behind that curtain there." the young man directed, "There shouldn't be any nurses or doctors in there now. Go right ahead." She smiled gratefully and thanked the secretary before going over, "Hiro?" She asked towards the curtain and Hiro came over and parted it, "Hey. You came."

"Of course I was coming Hiro, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Can I come in?" She asked nervously and he stepped aside to let the tall girl in. Tadashi looked over as she came in and smiled, "Hey, Honey." She smiled and her eyes watered at the sight of her friend, "Hey Tadashi..." She choked trying to sound normal but it didn't happen. Hiro smiled a little and gave her a gentle nudge towards the bed. The poor girl was sniffing and moved slightly closer. Tadashi took her hand gently, "It is very nice to see you Honey Lemon. Thanks for visiting." Honey put on a gentle smile and squeezed his hand lightly, "Of course. You have no idea how amazed and relieved I was when Hiro told us you were awake. We have all missed you."

Tadashi smiled more and Hiro moved a chair behind Honey and next to the bed, "You can sit Honey Lemon. I have been with him the whole time so I am going to get something to eat. Maybe some gummy bears." The kid smiled before exiting. The blonde female nodded and started to talk with Tadashi as Hiro left the room. He went to the vending machine to grab a soda and a snack. 'Why do hospitals have soda and sugary snacks?' Hiro thought to himself as he inserted the dollar bill and he smiled. He couldn't wait till Tadashi could come home and they would be able to eat gummy bears and have Baymax with them. Of course Hiro would still go with everyone on missions with Baymax but now they'd be a complete group. Hiro wanted to give Honey and Dashi some time together before disrupting the happy reunion and the dark haired boy went to read some tech magazines.

"Oh, Tadashi, the crew has missed you so much." Honey smiled tearfully at the bandaged face before her. Tadashi smiled "Is the nerd lab back up and running?"

"Yes, but we're primarily working in your garage space right now with Hiro. Tadashi, he has really grown up since that day you..." Her voice dropped off slowly, "I know." He gently rubbed her hand, "I am sure he has. I wish I could have been there for him though. Without mom and dad it was already hard on him, and then I go and run into a burning building." Honey could see the scene in her mind, "Yeah, do you remember anything from in there?"

Tadashi wracked his brain but the mental fog was still too dense, "Not right now." Lemon smiled some, "Okay." She smiled and held his hand again softly, "Understandable. I hope you don't remember."

"Was it bad?" He asked quizzically and she closed her eyes as the scene replayed in her mind. Flames were climbing the building. Hiro was almost hysterical when Tadashi ran inside and never came out. The whole world seemed to spin in Honey Lemon's mind. While she watched as beams and pieces of flaming debris fell in, she felt a scream rise in her throat when Tadashi's hand against hers broke her thoughts. Honey's emerald eyes opened to look at Tadashi with tears bubbled on her tear line. "I-it was terrible, Tadashi. None of us thought you would come out..."

Tadashi only nodded, "I know, I know." His tone was gentle and knowing. Honey Lemon kept herself from throwing herself into his arms, crying, holding him tight, and telling him to never leave the crew again. A few stray tears streamed down her face when Hiro popped in, "Wasabi and Gogo are here."

Honey nodded and lifted herself off the sheets of the hospital bed. The two other friends came in as Honey Lemon moved silently back. Hiro watched and went to stand by her,

"Why are you so quiet?"

She sighed shakily, "Why do you think I am quiet? I just saw my best friend who was in a coma."

The young boy nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Seeing him talking and touching me feels like the bandaid being ripped off all over again. I guess you work through it." Hiro shrugged. Honey Lemon sighed and nodded to Hiro quietly then put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I should go. I have some more work to do before school." The girl went up to the bed and gave Tadashi a hug and waved goodbye to her roommate and her other friend before leaving the ward. Although the double doors closed, Hiro's words fazed through and followed her, staying in her mind.

"Glad to see you awake." Wasabi smiled broadly and took in the whole of Tadashi Hamada: the long unkempt hair, the bandage wrapped around his head, a few IVs, monitors surrounded Tadashi in a jungle of wires, and a large mechanical prosthetic by his side.

"Glad to be awake I suppose. Not much has changed in a month it seems." Tadashi smiled gently and Wasabi chuckled, "I guess not. Although we really haven't done much in a month except work, sleep, eat sushi, and repeat. Maybe a little reorganization of your basement in between."

"A little?" Gogo smiled slightly, "You labeled the entire room with white tape. I'd be surprised if Hiro can find anything without his "organized" chaos." She said using air quotes. All three laughed and both comrades smiled more as Tadashi's laugh filled the room and lifted their spirits. It had been a noise they had hoped to hear again. "How was your bike, Gogo?"

"I had to put it on hold for something. I am pretty much just doing small projects right now." She explained popping her bubble. "I am helping Honey Lemon use the flexibility of gum paste in some exploding hydrogen peroxide foam bombs."

Tadashi simply blinked, "Isn't that... pretty random?"

Wasabi shook his head, "No it isn't because-" but Gogo nudged him and gave him a look as if to say, Stop right there. "Has Hiro told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Of course he hasn't. You just woke up. Never mind Tadashi." Gogo shrugged and looked around the room. Now Tadashi's interest was piqued and he really wanted to know what they weren't telling him, "Does this have anything to do about his bot fighting?" Both of his friends blinked as well, "What?"

"Hiro liked to bot fight. Once it ended us up in prison if I remember correctly. Maybe these odd projects you're doing could be used to soup up his robots." He shrugged. The two faintly remembered Tadashi mentioning it in the past but never really thought about it. "No...he gave up his bot fighting because you didn't like it." Tadashi smiled somewhat, "Hiro is a good kid." Wasabi and Gogo nodded again.

Gogo didn't like seeing Tadashi this beat up. Sure she was really tough but living and working with Honey Lemon 24/7 meant some sort of empathy was going to creep in. Gogo wasn't inhuman or a robot, she still had the ability to feel sadness, pain, or hurt. Her brain knew that when you run through a burning building without any sort of protection you'll be very burned and scarred, but Gogo just didn't like the look of him sitting there in the hospital. It wasn't at all the Tadashi she wanted to remember.

That Tadashi had to be moving, smiling, always fooling with his cap and sweater sleeves, and just being... Tadashi. Hiro mimicked some of these mannerisms, especially when he wore Tadashi's hat. Now Tadashi was bedridden, a little stubble on his chin, and his uncombed hair fell into his obviously exhausted face.

Wasabi noticed as well how tired he seemed, "Alright. We should go. We'll be back later in the week okay Tadashi?" Tadashi nodded and smiled weakly as his eyes drooped. Gogo smiled and Wasabi followed her out. Hiro met them outside the double doors in the ICU waiting room,

"Thanks. He was getting really tired."

Wasabi nodded, "No problem, Hiro. We'll come back soon okay? Fred is coming tomorrow right?" Hiro agreed, "Yeah."

"Just make sure he has a full rest. Fred is enough energy by himself." Wasabi grinned and Hiro chuckled, "For sure. He could power a bullet train all by himself." The team laughed and snickered at the joke before they went separate ways. Hiro went into the ICU room and watched his brother sleep. He was exhausted himself and collapsed in the chair. Both slumbered for a while until nurses and doctors came in to check Tadashi over. Hiro was curled tightly in a chair while the hospital personnel fussed around Tadashi's bed, avoiding the chair. Tadashi would slowly wake and try to answer all their questions in order for them to leave him alone. Once they did he'd drift back to bed but the rounds would commence all over again.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Hiro roused and stretched in his chair. Man, the beeping was, although annoying and scary at times, fairly soothing to help sleep. He was so used to the machines and the cold bareness of a hospital room, it almost felt like a second home at this point. One element that had changed was Tadashi had turned on the television to an Iron Man movie and Hiro smiled, "You haven't changed have you?"

"No. Not much. Figured I can't get any sleep here but why would I need to sleep when I have been slumbering for a month?" Tadashi shrugged. That made Hiro laugh, "Yeah, you do have a point there brother. This was always one of your favorites huh?"

Tadashi nodded and just watched while Hiro joined in. "Hungry? I am. I can always eat."

"That black hole of a stomach you've always had. How was Aunt Cass while I was... incapacitated?"

Hiro thought back on the many nights Aunt Cass cried in her room, on Mochi their cat, or over dinner. A lot of times he could hear her throwing things upstairs. "Let's say she ate a lot of stress donuts. She gained a few pounds then lost them and then gained them again." Tadashi laughed and smiled broadly at the somewhat common circumstances that befell their beloved Aunt Cass.

"She can't seem to break the vicious cycle with stress and donuts huh? I suppose until we get out of the picture she will keep on eating those donuts and gaining those pounds." To that Hiro just started to laugh and Tadashi grinned, "I missed that laugh, Hiro. Best one I've ever heard." Hiro nodded and went up to his brother and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why did you have to go in there and almost get yourself killed? After mom and dad...." Hiro trailed off. The proverbial bandage was ripped off again when Tadashi touched Hiro's hand. "I know Hiro, I know."

Hiro hated to cry. Tadashi could feel Hiro strain under his hold and Hiro wanted to hug his brother as tight as possible. Tadashi was all Hiro had now, "Please, Dashi....Don't scare me... a-again." Hiro choked out. Hiro couldn't wait till Tadashi came home and they could wrestle, talk until all hours about new projects, and they would eat Gummy Bears till they got sick. He wanted Tadashi to be the old Tadashi... his oldest beloved brother. Finally Tadashi dropped his arm, tired but he felt bad about breaking the tender moment. "Can you tell the nurse to get me something to eat? I am starting to get hungry, and get yourself something to eat okay? Can't have that black vortex in your stomach eating you up."

Hiro nodded, "Okay, Dashi. I will get the nurse." The black haired pre-teen left the curtain and went to the nurses' station and reported Tadashi's need. After that Hiro went down to the cafeteria and forked out some money for a slice of pizza and ate it quietly. Engrossed in his thoughts Hiro saw a small scene in his mind's eye:

/Eight-year-old Hiro ran up to Tadashi, "Dashi! Dashi!" Fifteen-year-old Tadashi smiled and bent down to get eye level with his younger brother. "Hey Hiro, what is going on?"

"I got an A+ on my rock cycle test! Mr. Okada says I was the only one!" Young Hiro grinned excitedly and hopped up and down, flapping his paper around. Tadashi chuckled at the elation of his young brother, "Have you shown Aunt Cass yet, Hiro?"

When his brother shook his head quickly Tadashi straightened and beckoned Hiro to follow him downstairs to The Lucky Cat Cafe. Aunt Cass was a barista and was fussing around with the espresso machine to clean it when Hiro climbed onto a bar stool, "Aunt Cass!"

The mature woman looked behind her and smiled, "Yes, Hiro?"

"I got a 100% on my test!" He produced the paper with a big red A+ on the top. Aunt Cass saw his excitement and smiled broadly as well, "Oh, Hiro! That is awesome! You know what that deserves?" She paused, feigning surprise, then said with a bright happy expression on her face, "A double chocolate hot cocoa!" Hiro and Tadashi both cheered and the woman got started./

Hiro watched himself smile up at Tadashi and heard the imaginary Hiro say to the imaginary Tadashi,

/"You're the best brother I could ever ask for!" Then the imaginary Tadashi gave Hiro a noogie and smiled back, even broader, "And you too squirt. I will never give up on you."/

Hiro smiled to himself and wiped his eye quickly to erase a newly formed drop of water running down his face. That was Tadashi. Always there to help his younger brother. Ever since Hiro's parents died when they were little, Tadashi was his father figure... one he would hate to lose. He had lost so much already.

Hiro headed back upstairs after tossing his plate from his pizza. Although he loved being with his brother in a fairly critical time, Hiro was getting bored. That whole fiasco with Callaghan gave him a buzz that lasted him like a triple espresso coffee latte (which was like a last resort if you need to stay up for at least a week).

When Hiro went back up Tadashi was eating a plate of chicken stir fry and rice with a small container of peas by its side. He looked to semi-enjoy it. "Is it good?"

Tadashi looked over, "Not nearly as good as Aunt Cass' cooking."

Hiro chuckled, "Yeah. Her hot wings still melt your face off." Tadashi grinned, "Those sound awesome right now." Hiro watched Tadashi and he seemed to be having a rough time with the fork. "Um...Tadashi? You know how to eat with a fork right?"

"Yeah. Just seems... that my hand forgot." Tadashi grunted softly as he tried to fix the fork in his uncooperative hand to put food in his mouth. Hiro watched for a few minutes before picking up the fork out of his brother's hand, "Here. Like this." Tadashi nodded and tried to use the fork with it positioned correctly in his hand. Finally getting it he began to eat easier. "Thanks." He smiled mid-forkful. Hiro's mouth contorted into a smile and he nodded, turning on the TV again. The two brothers spent a relatively quiet evening in the room until Hiro yawned some.

Tadashi just smiled at his younger brother. "Hiro, you can go home if you want."

"The main word is 'want' there." Hiro said finishing the yawn, "I could but I want to be with you all the time." Tadashi smiled at the sweet sentence and nodded, "I understand Hiro but I'll be home in no time. Take tomorrow for yourself okay?"

"What if something happens? And Fred is coming tomorrow."

"Nothing will happen, Hiro. Promise. I can handle Fred. Now, go home and sleep. That's an order." Tadashi said in a brotherly tone. Hiro sighed and gave Tadashi a look that said 'But I won't like it' and got up. He smiled and waved, bidding Tadashi goodnight before leaving the hospital and made his way home.

Once Hiro came home he took a package of gummy bears upstairs to his room and he swiped all the clothes off it and flopped face first onto the mattress. He opened the gummy bears and stuffed three or four into his mouth. Hiro looked over to the charging station for Baymax and went over to start him up.

Baymax had served as a great companion for Hiro in the time when Tadashi was gone. He wasn't just the transportation around San Fransokyo when there was a villain to fight but he was a friend. 'Wow...that sounded weird' Hiro said to himself. It sounded weird because Baymax was a robot, but it was true. Hiro suffered from depression after that traumatic event and Baymax was there to listen (although there was always some healthcare agent tidbit that Hiro groaned at).

Once Baymax inflated he blinked and said, "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro. What can I do for you?" (Hiro had messed with Baymax's code when he re-created Baymax but Tadashi didn't have to know that). "Nothin Baymax just... you said a while ago that Tadashi was here. Well...recently we found out he is. I am so excited."

Baymax took a scan of Hiro and blinked, reporting, "Your serotonin levels are low indicating sadness. Is everything alright?" Baymax said tilting his head to the side. "I am fine Baymax. Nothing is wrong." Hiro shrugged and continued to eat his candy.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero." Hiro said with a mouthful of candy.

Baymax nodded and looked around the room, finding Mochi who had wandered upstairs and chased after the cat slowly. Hiro honestly couldn't care less about Baymax playing with the cat but he had to make sure the robot didn't go downstairs where Aunt Cass was. If she found out that he had put himself in danger with Professor Callaghan she'd inhale every sugary treat in her cafe.

His serotonin levels were low? Hiro was supposed to be happy. After all his brother had just woken up from a month-long coma. Right? Hiro had some lingering feeling, like nothing was ever going to be the same again. He pushed all the thoughts to the back of his mind. Hiro just relaxed and very soon his eyelids drooped closed and he fell into a sound sleep, this time not plagued by nightmares.


	4. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Hiro slept in the next morning until almost noon. He was still so tired and the drab cloudy weather didn't help him at all. Today was his "day off" from the hospital but he didn't really want to do anything. The rain didn't compel him to do anything except stay in bed with a comic book. However, his brother was right. Hiro deserved some time on his own to do things he wanted. The possibilities were almost endless: he could recode a new chip for Baymax, make a new bot that resembled the microbots he made for the big showcase, or just sit back and read.

Hiro sighed and went over to his desk to try and stimulate his lethargic brain. He turned on the light, sharpened his pencils, and put his pencil to the paper. Hiro started to sketch but slowly his sketches turned to fruitless doodles and he daydreamed out the window. He didn't enjoy sketching much anymore. Hiro had only created once during the month since the showcase. He hoped his newest sketch would turn out in some form of good and not be used for some maniacal purpose.

"Useless. Empty. Brain." He groaned through his teeth, "That's it...I'm done." Hiro spun around in his chair to look around his room, "Look for a new angle." Hiro mumbled but he pushed what his brother would say to the back of his mind. Tadashi wasn't going to be the same anymore and neither could Hiro, but why did he constantly wish they could rewind? Why didn't he follow his brain and face reality? You don't just forget a tragic event like that. It scarred the threesome deeply and after that Hiro couldn't do anything right. He didn't even boot up Baymax much anymore so no one seemed to really care about Hiro outside of himself. Sure the gang did but he didn't go out of his house much. Honey Lemon and Wasabi would send him texts, inviting him to pizza or a fun activity but he'd decline, lying that he had to help his Aunt Cass. Maybe he was lying to himself too. The overused lie that he was fine by himself.

Hiro went up to the mirror he had put in his room and on the corner was Tadashi's favorite hat with the San Fransokyo Ninja logo on it. He sighed and held it in his hands for a few minutes. The black canvas hat felt heavier and heavier in his hands as he stared at the orange picture embroidered on it, everything blurring until a notification sound came from his phone, breaking the trance he was in. It was an invitation from Wasabi to come hang out at a bowling alley. Hiro sighed as he looked quickly at the text. Maybe he should go, so the team won't get worried and ask questions.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Hiro texted back, "Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, Honey and Gogo. Just something to do today. Maybe pizza after?"

"Cool. Meet you there."

Hiro went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal and saw a note from Aunt Cass:

Morning Hiro! I went over to see Tadashi before work so I left early this morning. Have a great day youngster!

Hiro smiled some and grabbed a bowl to pour his cereal into. Hiro sloshed the milk as he ate hungrily and thought of the route he'd take to the alley. He cleaned up the mess before starting off. The bus ran all over San Fransokyo but Hiro preferred to walk. There were strange characters on the buses and Hiro had always been advised to take care around them. Hiro figured he could manage where he walked and who he had around him if he walked, hence he avoided taking the long bus route.

Hiro arrived at the entrance of the bowling alley and saw Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo there. "Hey, gang." He smiled and walked up and was given hugs from everyone except Gogo who simply gave him an unceremonious high-five.

"How is Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"Have you seen him today?" Wasabi inquired.

Hiro shook his head, knowing those would be the first questions asked, "No. I slept in too late. Apparently Aunt Cass was there before opening the cafe but I needed to sleep."

"Of course. You expend a lot of energy in a hospital, emotional and physical energy." Honey nodded kindly, "But I know your Aunt and Tadashi appreciate it."

Hiro shrugged, "You do what you have to do." The three friends nodded at the true statement. "Well, we're here to have fun! Let's go."

Honey and Gogo walked inside the building and Wasabi draped an arm across Hiro's shoulders, "Let's enjoy ourselves, Hiro. You'll have fun."

Hiro smiled some and nodded, "Sounds like the perfect medicine." Wasabi chuckled and they went inside with the girls, grabbed shoes, picked their bowling balls, and chose their lane.

Hiro smiled as he watched Honey Lemon twist in the slippery shoes and Gogo practicing her throw. "Want any food or a drink, Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

"Sure. Sounds good thanks."

Wasabi smiled and went to order at a bar. In his mind he thought of how much Hiro had grown up in only a month. The older boy thought of Hiro as sort of a younger brother when Tadashi had been asleep, but Wasabi knew when to give Hiro his space. Recently Hiro had gone into his shell and Wasabi noticed. He hoped Hiro would return to normal when Tadashi was back. Once the order was paid for and started, Wasabi made his way back to the bowling lane.

Hiro was finishing setting up the scoreboard and Gogo was getting ready, "Need bumpers, Gogo?" Hiro harassed playfully but Gogo's face was anything but amused, "Careful dweeb." Hiro simply rolled his eyes and pressed enter on the keyboard.

Gogo tossed her ball on the lacquered surface and knocked down six pins. "Nice start Gogo." Honey Lemon said in her usual high optimism. Gogo smiled some and sat down in between Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Honey sprung up and grabbed her ten-pound hot pink bowling ball, "My turn."

As she aimed and bent down to throw it Hiro thought she looked like a giraffe trying to get a drink of water, her long legs stuck out to get her close to the lane. She hit five pins and cheered as they fell, "Woo!" Gogo couldn't help but smile at her roommate's seemingly endless amounts of excitement.

"Go ahead, Hiro." Wasabi offered and the black haired Hiro took his red ball and tossed it. Being as he was unfocused and out of practice, the ball fell into the side gutter. Hiro sighed but tried to put a happy spin on the circumstances, unlike his ball. "We forgot the baby bumpers." He kidded and looked over. Honey Lemon was holding her phone to face out and Tadashi and Fred were watching. Fred had video called to get Tadashi involved in life outside the three walls of his hospital room. Hiro looked slightly surprised at the two faces on her screen but Tadashi gave him a thumbs up and a smile. It helped Hiro relax a little and he sat down and Wasabi took his turn, knocking one pin down in the process.

"Looks we may need those bumpers after all. You both stink." Tadashi pestered.

"Of course you would say that." Wasabi exhaled unamused.

Gogo poked Hiro with her half-gloved finger, "It was you who said I needed bumpers."

"Okay okay okay. Geez, I was only teasing." Hiro defended himself.

"Let's keep it that way," Gogo said with a slight huff.

"Lay off him, Gogo," Wasabi smiled, "We came here to have fun with each other."

Tadashi smiled, "We wish we were there, right Fred?" Fred nodded smiling, "Yep. I agree with you there Mocha." The whole team laughed at the very fitting nickname for the coffee addict.

Tadashi blinked then smiled, "Oh yes, playing on my love of caffeine. What's Hiro's nickname?"

"His name is his nickname." Fred smiled wide.

"Hiro wouldn't let him give him one." Wasabi revealed and once again the team was laughing and giggling. Fred made a face.

Hiro smiled, "That right is reserved for two other people." Tadashi sent him a wink in response.

This...this moment is what Hiro was craving. The team was finally complete and he felt that he belonged somewhere. He was part of something big. Hiro drank it in, the feeling of family.

The team took their turns and eventually their snack and drinks came out to their table. Hiro for the first time in a while began to enjoy himself, "Thanks guys, for absolutely everything." Hiro smiled a bright smile, tooth gap and everything, "It means a lot to me."

Honey giggled and hugged him tight, "Yay! Glad you joined us, Hiro." He smiled happily. After Honey Lemon let him go he ate some pretzels while watching the rest of the game unfold. Gogo won with the highest score and Hiro followed in second. The foursome left and drove off to a local pizzeria for some lunch. Fred met them there after leaving Tadashi.

"How was Tadashi feeling?" Wasabi asked.

Fred smiled, "Pretty good. Tired and the doctors had to run some tests I guess." The rest nodded and ordered a pizza to share. Fred provided most of the entertainment as usual, making jokes and poking fun at each person. Everyone took the comments in good fun and continued the jesting. Hiro was so glad he came out. It wasn't good for him to stay inside, Hiro knew that. He figured that with Tadashi awake he'd drag Hiro around.

Fred smiled and almost swallowed his slice of pizza causing Hiro to laugh, "Impressive." Fred's smile and hum obviously agreed with him but Wasabi wore a look of absolute disgust, "Ew.. how can you like watching things like that?!"

"It was awesome!" Fred said with pizza still being chewed resulting in Wasabi gagging.

Honey Lemon initiated a conversation with Hiro, "Any idea when your brother will come home?" She inquired.

The young teen shook his head, "Nope, no idea when."

Lemon nodded, "When you do and when Tadashi comes home I do want to help out."

"I know you do, Honey Lemon. I am pretty sure there won't be much to do cause of Aunt Cass though. I don't know if she'll close the cafe or not."

Honey's eyes lit up, "If you need help at the cafe, I am sure we'd help. Right guys?" Honey Lemon looked at the group who hadn't really been paying attention.

"What?" Gogo asked.

"Wouldn't we all be happy to help the Lucky Cat Cafe?" Honey Lemon reiterated.

Wasabi smiled, "Count me in."

Gogo shrugged and Fred nodded vigorously, "I'd be the perfect sign spinner."

"See Hiro? We all want to support you and Tadashi."

Hiro nodded, "I'll tell Aunt Cass." A little bit later Hiro left the restaurant and thanked Wasabi for inviting him out. The teen walked around San Fransokyo and went to the hospital that Tadashi was in. He walked through the dismal hallways of the hospital to the ICU ward. Behind the dark gray double doors was a world of sickness and sadness that Hiro tried to turn a blind eye to. People typically experienced one of three things here: death, extreme sadness, or joy tinged with worry. Hiro personally had experienced the last two. He prayed the most morbid of the options wouldn't happen to him again or to anyone. Death was cruel, an unneeded experience people went through all too often.


	5. A New Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid any controversy, I have made Tadashi 21 years old in this fanfiction and Hiro is 14. Their parents' death was around 10 years in the past. I did thorough research and since there are 3 or 4 different ages on Tadashi and how old they were when their parents died, I chose one.
> 
> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Hiro opened the curtain to Tadashi's room and smiled, "Hey bro."

Tadashi looked over and furrowed his eyebrows at his visitor, "Hiro? I thought I told you to go home and have a day to yourself."

"I know." Hiro sat down in a chair next to the bed, "and I did."

Tadashi smiled, "A trip out to go bowling was good but it's only 3 o'clock. You still have a few hours left."

Hiro sighed, "I did go home but I didn't have anything I wanted to do though. I was bored."

Tadashi raised one of his furrowed brows then softened his look, "With your brain you shouldn't ever be bored but whatever, Hiro. I just want you to have some time out of here and I of course want you to have fun."

"With you back I get little brothered again huh?" Hiro made a face.

Tadashi chuckled, "Oh yes. I gotta make up for all that lost time. By the way, what were you doing while I was asleep?"

Hiro paused, how could he justify his actions with Callaghan in that last month? Tadashi would probably murder him. "I helped Aunt Cass and did school." The lie fell easily off his tongue. The young black-haired kid listlessly shrugged.

Tadashi nodded and relaxed his head against the pillow, "Glad you took care of her for me. You know, you're alright."

Hiro chuckled and looked at him smiling, "So are you. Do you sleep okay?"

It was Hiro's brother's turn to shrug, "Off and on really. Especially at night, it's really noisy in here."

"I wish you could come home. Then you'd have loads of quiet." Hiro smiled encouragingly.

Tadashi smiled a small smile, "I know you do buddy. It'll happen eventually."

Hiro nodded and sat quietly. Neither really talked until a doctor came in for Tadashi,

"Mr. Hamada, I am pleased to say that you're doing very well adjusting back to normalcy. Tomorrow we'll be moving you to a normal hospital room for the remainder of your stay." The doctor smiled while glancing at his tablet. Tadashi nodded and Hiro asked, "How long till he comes home?"

The doctor turned to look at Hiro, "If all goes well then he'll be home next week." Doctor Ito shifted to again look at Tadashi, "Not much we can do but test you. Besides, home care is the best for a young gentleman like yourself"

'That was a satisfactory answer.' Hiro thought. Tadashi smiled, "Thank you, doctor."

"You will have to share a room but I think you'll like your roommate. Well, I'll be back later to run the tests again. Goodbye, Tadashi." Doctor Ito smiled and left.

"He's a good doctor," Tadashi sighed, "and I'll be out of this hospital very soon. Will you bring Aunt Cass with you tomorrow when I move?"

"Of course."

Tadashi smiled and flicked on a movie but not 20 minutes in Tadashi was fast asleep. Hiro smiled and turned the television volume down and continued to watch by himself. Eventually a nurse came with a dinner tray for Tadashi and the two brothers continued to watch TV. Around 5 o'clock Hiro packed up his backpack, "I should go. Aunt Cass will want me for dinner."

"Give her love from me." Tadashi smiled and Hiro rubbed Dashi's arm.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." and with having exchanged goodbyes Hiro went back home.

Hiro felt a little pep in his step. At last, something was turning out right. He was walking home on an emotional high from his fun morning with the crew and the good news he just heard. Now, the next issue was that because Tadashi would be housebound for so long Hiro didn't want to exclude him from his day to day life. He would still have inventing to do down in the garage and it'd be way too much to bring his tools to Tadashi. If only there was a camera of sorts to move around with Hiro and even with Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred. Hiro blinked as he continued to think about it. His steps got faster as his mind churned with a new idea. Yes, this was it!

Aunt Cass enveloped Hiro in a hug when he practically ran upstairs, "Hey there Hamada!"

"Hi, Aunt Cass." He wheezed and he was let go, "I just came from seeing Tadashi. He gets moved to a new room tomorrow. So, will you take a few hours off to help him?"

"Of course. That means that he's making good progress." She smiled more.

Hiro agreed, "The doctor says that." Aunt Cass nodded and went back to making dinner. "What's for dinner?" Hiro asked peeking in a pot on the stove.

"Chicken teriyaki and rice."

Hiro smiled and went upstairs with Mochi following and shed the backpack, sat at his desk, turned his lamp on, sharpened his pencils, and touched the sharp tip to the paper and began sketching.

Ideas and mathematical formulas flooded through the cobwebbed channels of his mind, ones almost unused since Tadashi's supposed death. Aunt Cass came up to get him for dinner but seeing him furiously brainstorming, instead went back downstairs and brought dinner upstairs for him, complete with a kiss on the head. This was it, something Hiro wanted to create, something that wouldn't result in dire consequences.

At least he hoped not.

Aunt Cass came upstairs the next morning and saw Hiro fast asleep over some sketches. She smiled and rubbed Hiro's head gently to try and wake him. The head of messy hair raised and turned a little then two eyes opened, "Whaa..." a voice croaked out. Aunt Cass couldn't help but smile at her nephew's drowsiness, "We are going to the hospital to help move Tadashi remember?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Aunt Cass nodded and left so Hiro got up, stretched, and changed his clothes. Before Hiro exited his room he looked at Tadashi's favorite cap which hung off the corner of the mirror. He grabbed it and put it gently in his backpack along with his notebook to sketch in if he happened to get any free time. Hiro grabbed a muffin and walked with his favorite Aunt Cass to get the car.

"I hope everything goes alright. It would be a pity for something to go wrong when he's been making such great progress." Aunt Cass sighed.

"I am sure he'll do just fine. The doctor thinks he'll be out at the beginning of next week at the latest. We should be optimistic right?" Aunt Cass agreed with him and they talked of the groceries they'd have to get when he comes home for the ten-minute ride to the hospital.

They got out and walked into the hospital and up to Tadashi's room. Tadashi was having a few IVs changed so Hiro waited outside. Eventually everything was finished and the move began. Hiro followed the procession which passed many stinkier rooms or sicker sounding patients. Hiro didn't feel comfortable breathing hospital air so he covered his nose. The medics and nurses turned Tadashi's bed into a new room. Hiro looked around the new room.

It looked exactly the same but a tad smaller because of a curtain strung across the middle of the room. Tadashi didn't have a window either this time which made his side a little dark. Tadashi was wide awake and smiled more when he saw his family. Hiro went forward and after the nurses had finished fixing Tadashi up with the new bags of fluids and monitors. Hiro smiled, "I brought you something."

"Is it gummy bears?"

"I am pretty sure if it was, the nurses wouldn't let you have them. So...no." Hiro pulled the cap out of his backpack and handed it to his older brother.

"Hey...my favorite cap." Tadashi handled it with great love, feeling the familiar fabric in his hands once again.

"It flew off your head at the fire. I've kept it ever since" Hiro admitted.

Tadashi nodded and put it on his own head, "A tad tight but still fits." He smiled proudly. The cap seemed to lay right like it belonged on his head.

"Why is it tight? Did your head get bigger?" Hiro teased playfully but still received a slap on the head by Aunt Cass.

"No twerp. My hair got longer. I need a haircut." Tadashi smiled a little, "I'll get a haircut once I get out."

Aunt Cass nodded and Hiro sat on the edge of the bed, "I hope you like this room."

"I am sure I'll be just fine. Don't worry too much about me you hear?" Tadashi looked between the two, "I can't do much while I am here to hurt or disturb something."

Aunt Cass sighed, "We're always going to worry about you boy. Especially now." They thought they had lost him once. If something happened to him again she was sure it'd destroy her. The older Hamada nodded, "I know you'll still think about me."

Aunt Cass rubbed Hiro's back in circles, "What were you working on that made you stay up so late?"

Hiro shrugged nonchalantly, "It's a surprise. I want to make sure it works before I say a lot."

"You know what to do if you get stuck." Hiro's brother smiled with a playful light in his eyes.

"Yeah, look for a new angle." Hiro finished.

Tadashi nodded, proud that it stuck with Hiro, "Once I am out of here then I get to help you find it. In the meantime, you can come to talk it out if you ever need to."

"I know bro. You've always had my back."

Aunt Cass hugged Hiro's head, "I am so proud of my boys! Especially since you stopped landing yourselves in jail." Both boys groaned at the somewhat unwelcome memory.

"By the way... what happened to my bike?" Tadashi questioned and glared at his younger brother who put his hands up in defense, "I haven't touched it! I swear! Why do you always pin things on me?"

"Because you've always loved getting your dirty little inventor hands on my expensive stuff that's why."

"Although I love how you two are bickering like you used to, you need to stop." Aunt Cass stepped in the short argument but she couldn't hide the slight smile she wore.

Tadashi rested his head back against the pillow and smiled, "I missed this...I guess. Feels good to be with you guys. I wish I was home already."

Hiro nodded, "We do too. But you'll be back before you know it."

Aunt Cass and Hiro stayed with Tadashi until around dinner time when his tray was being brought in with food for him. Hiro smiled and waved while Aunt Cass gave a gentle kiss on Tadashi's head. With goodbyes exchanged Tadashi's family left and he tried to eat. His muscles still thought actions like eating were foreign which made everything more difficult for Tadashi.

"Your family seems really nice." A voice came from the other side of the curtain. Tadashi blinked and looked over.

The voice from behind the curtain sounded fairly young. Like he was Tadashi's age. Tadashi heard the person sigh when they must have stretched. It was funny to only hear sounds, not seeing any context. After hearing such a young voice Tadashi was intrigued to find out what this person looked like, how old he was, and why he was here.

Tadashi looked back at the opposite wall, "Yeah... They really are the best."

"Glad they came and visited. You really close?"

Tadashi smiled, "Yeah. The three of us are quite the team. I am Tadashi."

"The name's Carter."

Tadashi could hear the voice smile, "Nice to meet you, Carter. You close to your family?"

"Pretty close. It's me and my two younger sisters. Even though they're annoying. I still love them."

Carter heard Tadashi chuckle, "Same with my younger brother. What are the age gaps?" Carter explained his middle sister was 13 and his youngest sister was 10, "I am 20."

"I see. I'm 21. My younger brother Hiro is 14."

Carter smiled, "You guys have cool names. My sisters' names are Joan and Claire. We're very plain people." Tadashi explained that besides his and Hiro's smarts, the threesome was fairly plain as well. Carter simply laughed. That seemed to break the ice. Tadashi grinned, the doctor was right, he did like his new roommate.


	6. A New Invention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Hiro went down to the cafe where he had gathered his friends. "What's up Hiro?" Fred smiled, holding out a fist and Hiro bumped it smiling. "I came up with a new microbot." Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo shared a somewhat concerned look but Fred didn't hold back, "But... isn't that what Callaghan-"

"Used? Yes, I know. These aren't for a showcase, they are for Tadashi." Hiro said and further explained, "They are for us to wear so he can tune into whatever we're doing." Wasabi smiled, "That's really nice Hiro. Such a cool idea." Hiro beamed, "That's what I think. It'll help entertain him I guess." They all smiled and sipped the drinks Aunt Cass had made for them. "When will they be ready?"

"In a few days. I kept the code from Tadashi's arm to hook it up. I can do testing on my own. I am hoping this works."

The group talked excitedly and Hiro showed them his prototype. "This is so exciting!" Honey practically cheered. "He got moved this morning to a new room. The doctor says he might come home very soon"

"Let us know if we need to help." Honey volunteered. Hiro smiled, "I know. I will mention it to Aunt Cass." he drank his mango kiwi smoothie. They talked and ate laughing about fond memories with Tadashi. Nothing really made Hiro smile more, unless it was a new bot he created then he would excitedly share it with Tadashi, who would join in the happy feeling. Tadashi was a fuel to keep Hiro alive. He simply was always in Hiro's life.

The crew headed to Hiro's garage area and started trying to help him test his micro cameras. Fred pretty much laid on his new couch and was the subject focused on by the cameras, so he'd crack jokes or pose for pictures. Hiro was mainly in tweaking with Gogo helping him. Honey was the tester by talking or moving around and Wasabi went to go and gather tools since Hiro couldn't find things without his "organized chaos". Hiro was glad his friends found testing his new inventions fun.

They tested and coded for a while before Honey ordered Chinese takeout for them and they watched TV while they munched. This was an awesome day to Hiro. The team worked for hours, perfecting Hiro's design. Slowly one by one each member of the fivesome left to go home. Fred left first sleepy, even though he had already slept for half the testing time. Next was Wasabi who had a couple of errands to do and Gogo along with Honey were the last to leave. Hiro slowly packed his things up and turned off the lights before closing the garage door on his creative process for the night.

Tadashi sighed as he watched the little natural light he had on his side room fade. Carter said from the opposite side, "Seems to be getting late."

"Yeah, it's close to 7 the clock says. I hope you don't snore." Tadashi joked lightly. "The person who snores doesn't know that they do. It's up to you to find out." The younger boy smiled, "Tell me if I do and I will tell you if you do."

"Thanks." Tadashi laughed and looked around the beige room and sighed, "I wish I was home. I miss my bed." Carter hummed his agreement, "How long have you been here?"

"I was in a month-long coma. I don't have any idea of anything that happened in that time." Carter paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "Wow. How did you end up in a coma for that long?"

"I honestly don't really know. I just remember hearing someone say that the college professor was in the burning building. After that... it's all a blur." Carter thought for a minute then made an 'o' with his mouth, his eyes wide with realization,

"That was YOU!! All of San Fransokyo was talking about that for a week at least!" Tadashi was slightly taken aback by Carter's outburst, "You were counted dead. How did you live? Wow... you're a hero." Carter finished.

"I told you all I know, I don't know anything else. The fire was covered that well?"

"Tadashi, you think that kind of news is going to fizzle out quick?" Carter asked.

"I kinda hoped." Tadashi admitted, "I only lost one arm from the fire. I wish I knew more."

Carter hummed, "Are you sure? Maybe you don't want to know what happened." he admonished, "I remember the story wasn't pretty at all." Tadashi sighed, he had to find out what the media knew. Maybe it'd help jog his memory. "I know it seems crazy but I gotta know what went on. Hiro and Aunt Cass haven't said anything and I know they wouldn't tell me if I asked." Tadashi frowned. Carter knew he couldn't say much to deter Tadashi and he knew him a sum total of what, three hours? Carter simply shrugged, "I hope you find what you are looking for with this. A lot of people thought you were insane to go in after a person who ended up coming out a supervillain-"

"What?" Tadashi broke into Carter's spiel, "Callaghan is alive? He was a supervillain?" Tadashi's head was spinning with such a new idea thrust onto him, "Alright, this is waaay too much to think about right now."

Carter felt kinda bad about loading all that up, "Sorry for all of that... it's been a while since I've had a roommate. Especially one with your story." Tadashi smiled a little, "It's okay, Carter. Don't worry about that. I've only been awake for a few days so even day to day life is almost overwhelming. Nothing was your fault, I like hearing you talk." Carter smiled more, "Thanks. I'll try to filter."

With that they talked about life outside of the hospital, wishing to forget about their circumstances for just a few minutes. The night slipped by slowly and Tadashi heard his roommate yawn. "Go to bed, Carter. I will be too soon." Carter nodded and bid Tadashi goodnight and soon the 21-year-old heard calm and easy breathing from the opposite side of the curtain. Tadashi smiled and closed his own eyes.

Tadashi listened to the breathing patterns coming from Carter and thought about how he shared his own room with Hiro. Hiro made a lot of noise sleeping, mainly from thrashing around in bed. Tadashi had told Hiro a few times that since his brain was so smart, the brain didn't get any downtime and was just as active at night as it was in the daytime. A usually exhausted Hiro would simply groan and cover his head with a pillow to try and will sleep back for a few more minutes.

It was a small but comforting memory to Tadashi. His brother was his priority and if sleep would aid the recovery so he'd be home to Hiro faster then Tadashi would sleep all he could.


	7. The Stimsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Tadashi woke up in a cold sweat at 2 am. His chest felt tight and he felt slightly dizzy from sitting upright so quickly. He looked around the dark room and he rubbed his face, "Oh boy." That nightmare threw him for a loop. The young adult was scared and now that he was completely aware of the surroundings he was in, it was reminding him of his fear of being left alone.

/Ten-year-old Tadashi crept out of his room and bit his lip before tiptoeing out of his room. It had been only a month since his parents died and he was having awful nightmares about being left alone; losing his beloved Aunt Cass and Hiro who was only four. Tadashi dragged his feet to see Aunt Cass who was sound asleep in her room. On the way back was Hiro's room with his crib. Tadashi crept slowly into his brother's room. Quiet music was playing for the sleeping toddler and Tadashi walked over to the crib. Hiro was sound asleep, sucking on his thumb. Tadashi hummed and tried to climb over the bars to land silently next to Hiro. Tadashi sighed and laid down, hugging the four-year-old to him and tried to calm his racing heart to let himself sleep.

He was constantly craving his mom's sweet touch and his dad's firm hugs. Times when he'd wrestle or play robots with his dad. Tadashi whimpered a little thinking of the fun they used to have. Fun they'd have as a complete family. If there was one person Tadashi was never going to lose it was Hiro. Hiro stirred and opened his eyes sleepily, "Dashi?"

"Shh..." Tadashi whispered and just rocked them both, trying to fall asleep also. Hiro slowly fell back asleep with the rhythmic movement. Tadashi fell asleep slowly as exhaustion overpowered his fears./

Tadashi took a deep breath to calm his hasty heart. It had been a long time since he had ever feared being alone. Maybe it had been being in a hospital that resurrected all those awful memories. The memories of seeing his parents in a bed banged up from the bad car accident that took them from him. Tadashi looked at his arm and felt the bandage on his head and started to try and calm himself down. It was just like before, his bandage was reminiscent of theirs. He was in a near death situation and his life had hung in the balance. It was like the night before he lost his parents.

Tadashi never imagined this would have happened to him. He wasn't reckless and he usually took every precaution to make sure he wouldn't endanger himself. Yet he had. He ran into that awful fire and nearly died. He jeopardized his life promise to Hiro, to never leave him alone. Tadashi covered his face and began to shake, he wanted to go home, and somehow hug his beloved Aunt Cass till he calmed like he had when he was ten.

Tadashi wasn't above crying or feeling the pain of life. That wasn't a weakness, it was simply being human. It hurt to shake so he slowly internalized it all and tried to go back to sleep. "I saw Hiro and Aunt Cass. They are okay." He whispered to himself. He was alone for this panic, all by himself. The feeling felt like a hard stone in his stomach. Tadashi's heart felt abandoned, left behind, and forgotten. His head said those feelings weren't based on truth but Tadashi was too exhausted to fight. He had to learn to deal with this by himself.

Tadashi didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. He woke up fully when the nurses came in. The nurses changed some IVs then tested his blood pressure and heart before leaving him alone until they brought breakfast. Tadashi was sore, physically and mentally. A somewhat chipper voice greeted him,

"Good morning, Tadashi. You up yet?"

"Yeah...I am awake." His voice sounded very tired and almost sad. Carter asked quietly, "You okay? Did you sleep at all?"

"Only till 2 am. Just had a bad night." Carter nodded, "Are you going to try and nap today?"

Tadashi right now did not want to go anywhere near sleep. Sleep wasn't calming but instead made him feel more tired. "I probably will." He shrugged and laid quiet. Since Tadashi was not expounding on anything Carter decided it was best to stay silent and say nothing. They ate quietly and Carter bit his lip, "Hey, Tadashi? Can I turn on the tv? Will the noise bother you?" Tadashi shook his head, "No, do what you want, Carter. Sorry I am not really talking."

"It's okay, Tadashi. Don't worry about it." Carter stayed quiet and simply watched the television screen. There wasn't much he could deduct from Tadashi's tone other than tiredness and the drape in the middle of them hid any evidence from looks.

Something about that curtain made Carter feel safe. For one, his condition made him vulnerable to disease and second, he somehow felt like he didn't want to disappoint Tadashi. Carter didn't know why he was so concerned with Tadashi's opinion, but deep down Carter felt that Tadashi was going to be very important

Carter heard familiar voices and soon his two sisters bounded over to his bed, passing Tadashi without really noticing him. A lady about the age of Aunt Cass and a man followed the girls and sent Tadashi a cordial smile. He smiled back and closed his eyes, listening to the television and the family's discussion.

"Hi, mom." Carter accepted the gentle kiss from the woman. "Hello, son. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. I think I'll be ready to come soon."

Tadashi heard a man's deeper voice, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Carter. The doctor may have something else to test." Richard Stimson advised his son. Carter sighed, "I know, Dad." Then Cater smiled a little "Tadashi is actually making the stay easier." Young Claire asked, "Who's Tadashi? Is it the one-armed man?"

Carter sighed silently, "Yes, Claire. It's the guy with the metal arm. But he's really nice. Please try to meet him?" He asked his parents, "He even has a younger brother who is Joan's age." Richard looked at his wife, Miriam, and she smiled at Carter, "Of course, Baby." Carter smiled a little and his little sisters entertained themselves while the adults talked.

Doctor Ito came by, "Carter, you're just about ready to go home. Your blood levels are getting back up to par so maybe in one or two days?"

"Oh, that'd be wonderful." Miriam smiled more and rubbed Carter's shoulder happily and the doctor nodded, "Yes, ma'am. If when we check him everything works out then he'll be free to go. Hopefully you'll not be back until your next appointment."

Carter smiled and nodded, "I'll try my best, doctor." The doctor bowed his head over his notes and finding nothing else to say, bid his goodbye to the family. Richard shared a happy glance with his wife and they made plans to come and visit Carter the next day. "Claire and Joan need new school clothes so we'll be off to the mall."

Carter nodded, "Don't forget to meet my new roommate." His smile was bright and his eyes were excited, so how could his mother deny his wish. She peeked around the corner and saw Tadashi staring aimlessly at the wall opposite his bed. "Hello, Tadashi." Miriam started, "I am Miriam, Carter's mother."

When she started speaking Tadashi shifted his tired gaze and smiled, holding out a hand to shake, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Your son is very nice. It's a pleasure to be his roommate."

Richard saw how Carter smiled a little more and went to stand next to his wife, "That's kind of you to say. Richard Stimson." the man shook Tadashi hand and took a look at the young man's looks:

Tadashi's face was young and boyish, a slight stubble peppering his chin. There was a scar on part of his face. Tadashi's hair was long and unkempt but all his features were strong and defined. As Richard's eyes drifted downward he saw a prosthetic in place of his right arm laying near his stomach.

Miriam was in the middle of introducing their two girls when Tadashi smiled more, "Looks like Carter has a very caring family. Glad I met you and I hope it'll be more than once."

Eventually the Stimson family bid their beloved Carter goodbye and waved to Tadashi. "Your family seems really sweet." Tadashi commented after the family had exited.

Carter smiled and nodded, an affirmative "hm" was heard before he continued, "They're alright." The boy didn't know how much talking Tadashi wanted so he reserved his extensive opinions on his family to himself. "Tell me about them." Tadashi said, his tone signaling a smile.


	8. Smart But Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Carter began to describe the crazy personalities behind the Stimson name: "First of all, my dad thinks he's super cool when really he's super not. He works a lot as an engineer but will still make it home for dinner most nights. Joan is older mentally than your average 13 year old. Well, most of the time. She has this weird habit of coming down from her room in a new style every few weeks; preppy, goth, geeky, etcetera. Twice a year, during track and swim season she's a jock." Carter shook his head fondly, "She doesn't know who she is yet and I don't think a 13-year old should."

"Claire is youngest and boy is she a diva in the making. Comes down sporting a feather boa and her prettiest dress. Sometimes she breaks into mom's vanity drawer and smears eyeshadow or lipstick on. Claire has a sweet tooth just as bad as mine but she can have candy and soda and such. Mom is a nurse which means she worries too much about my condition. She feeds us well and is a pretty good cook." The younger adult smiled at all the unsaid memories revolving around that wonderful woman, "When she isn't home because of work it's every man for himself. I do wish that I'd have more freedom but she worries about my anemia."

Carter stopped, that cursed condition that had affected him for most of his life along with pigmentation problems. He looked like the mixed child he was. Carter's mother was white and his dad was African American and Carter didn't inherit the creamy chocolate colored skin his sisters had. Vitiligo resulted in stark light patches on his skin. In Carter's silence he heard something, Tadashi's slowed breathing. Tadashi had Carter begin talking about happy things in order to soothe his still pained heart.

Carter smiled and somewhat hoped Tadashi hadn't heard about the anemia. The more secret he could be about it to strangers the better.

Tadashi woke up when he felt a gentle hand hold his. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing Aunt Cass' and Hiro's face. A breath of relief escaped his lips and he squeezed her hand, "Hi, Aunt Cass. Hi Hir-" then he paused as he saw Hiro start fiddling with the prosthetic on his other hand, "Hiro, what are you doing?" Hiro stopped, "Um...nothing."

"You're obviously doing something, Hiro. You're looking guilty. Why are you playing with my arm and what are you attaching?" Tadashi hadn't necessarily spent a lot of time thinking about his missing arm. Hiro looked down at the small attachment in his hand, "I was just testing something I made."

"And how do you know how my prosthetic works?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Hiro looked at his Aunt who nodded and Hiro looked back at his brother, "Cause I programmed and created your arm."

A bomb was dropped on Tadashi, this was a substantial accomplishment for Hiro who was only 14. Tadashi's mouth made a circle as he let that sink in. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck when an awkward silence settled over the three. Finally Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts, "You made this? How? When? How did it pass testing at the facility so quick?"

Hiro didn't necessarily know how to tell him, "It's...still in testing. Testing the capabilities."

"It's what?"

"You're the test subject, Tadashi. The only way to have the best technology be used so you'd have the best care is if I made it myself." Tadashi felt a little uneasy about being a test subject. He sighed and knew that he should be grateful, "Thank you, Hiro. Thank you really." He sent a small smile but Hiro was uncomforted, "No. You're not." He accused. "Hiro!" Aunt Cass reprimanded but Hiro huffed, "Your anxiety is written plain on your face. I thought it'd tie us together but apparently I was wrong." Tadashi was too tired for this, "Aunt Cass, can you give us a moment?"

The lady left and Tadashi looked over at Hiro who wore a defiant look, "Sit down, Hiro."

"But I-"

"Sit down." Tadashi commanded, "Now listen to me. I am grateful for your work, really. You've gotta cut me some slack. I've been awake for only a few days and everything is overwhelming me. What's more, I had no sleep last night." Tadashi was quite irritable and didn't want any of Hiro's back talk. Tadashi took a deep breath and continued, "It isn't your fault, Hiro. I guess I'm just on edge from no sleep." Hiro nodded and asked quietly, afraid to set him off again, "Why didn't you sleep?"

"Nightmare. About you and Aunt Cass." Hiro didn't say anything and Tadashi knew he expected more of an explanation, "It was about me being stuck by myself in the world again. You nor Aunt Cass were here and I knew in my mind that you guys were okay and still around me but in my heart I was by myself. Just like when Mom and Dad passed. You don't remember much, you were only four but that was the worst tragedy to ever happen to me." Tadashi said quietly and felt his chest get tight, "I woke up at two o'clock this morning. Couldn't get back to sleep." Hiro didn't exactly know what to do or what to say and he simply nodded, "Oh."

The older of the two boys nodded, "That's why I snapped at you. I am sorry," A brief silence passed over them and Tadashi said finally, "Can you bring Aunt Cass in?" Hiro nodded and went towards the door but paused, "You don't have to apologize, it's a big deal for me to have you back in my life, Dashi. I'll have to readjust." Then Hiro went out to get Aunt Cass.

Carter bit his lip having overheard the conversation. That was why Tadashi's usually chipper voice was so lackluster that morning. Why did that nightmare rattle him so much? Obviously there was more to Tadashi Hamada than he let on.

Aunt Cass and Hiro came back inside and they chatted without going back to the past conversation. Aunt Cass promised that once Tadashi came home he could have anything his heart desired to eat or drink in celebration of his life. Tadashi chuckled and nodded, "I am looking forward to your marvelous cooking." That earned a kiss from his aunt and Hiro sat quietly in his chair. Tadashi grew tired from the attention and Aunt Cass sent him another kiss and left, but before Hiro left Tadashi said, "Hiro, wait. You were right. This thing," He motioned to the metal arm, "does tie us together. I am proud of you." That commendation was all that Hiro needed to smile, "Thanks, Dashi. Means the world to me." Then he left.

Tadashi took a deep breath and leaned back. "So...you had a nightmare?" Carter asked from the opposite side of the curtain. "Yeah, I did. I am sorry I was so exhausted today."

"No problem, Tadashi. You can't apologize for exhaustion. No problem at all. Scout's honor." Carter's voice took on a teasing tone. Tadashi smiled just a little, "Thanks I guess. Hiro's my responsibility and I promised I wouldn't leave him alone. And look at what happened to that promise." Bitterness was a terrible taste in Tadashi's mouth and right at that moment he felt resentment and malice towards himself for it all.

"Don't beat yourself up, Tadashi. It's more hurtful to never forgive yourself, who knows what troubles it could further cause." Tadashi knew that he was right, "Yeah, I guess."

"You said your parents died?" Carter inquired. "Mhm. About ten years ago they were in a car accident. Ever since we've been my Aunt Cass' wards. I legally am on my own now but Hiro is still Aunt Cass' responsibility." He shrugged some, "Hiro was four when they left us and I was about ten but I think he's turned out okay. Mostly." Carter laughed, "Yeah. Exactly what an older brother would say." The sound of laughter made Tadashi chuckle himself which helped begin to loosen the knot that had built in his chest.

"I think you and your brother are really close and closer than you let on. Much like Joan and I."

Tadashi shrugged, "Yeah, before my mistake we were very close. Besides when I was at school we were together all the time. Even though Hiro is a loner I always got him to spend time with me. He's bright. Very bright but occasionally he's stupid."

"You realize you're just digging your hole deeper right? Because you are really smart and yet you run into a burning building to save someone. Prime smart but stupid example right there."

"Oh be quiet, Carter. You've had those moments I am sure." Tadashi teased with a chuckle. "I guess so but those moments are so far and few in between. I am too smart to be stupid." Tadashi just snorted and Carter snickered. The two young men laughed together and soon Tadashi's stress was almost completely gone.


	9. Finally Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Between the time when the pair came home from visiting Tadashi and when dinner was going to be served, Hiro stayed in his room to work on his attachment to Tadashi's prosthetic. After working for a bit under a large magnifying glass Hiro's eyes began to ache from squinting. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes. This thing was a difficult thing to program on relatively short notice and everything was minuscule. Hiro looked around and got up to go to Tadashi's bed. It wasn't going to be empty for long and he smiled a little at that. He took a deep breath and sat down, "In a couple days. Just a couple of days." He smiled gently.

/Hiro came out from the bathroom to get ready for school when he saw his older brother. "Dashi. Toss me my black hoodie would you?" Tadashi picked up the jacket and made a face, "How long has it been since you washed this?"

"It was Thursday."

"Thursday as in three days ago or three years?" Hiro simply went up and grabbed the jacket from his brother's grasp and stuck out his tongue, "You think you're funny." Tadashi chuckled and flopped back on his bed, not having college classes that morning he took his time, "My friends think I am funny."

"Your friends have no humor either." Hiro slipped it on and zipped the zipper. Tadashi chuckled, "Well, I hope your friends at school have better humor than your brother. Oh wait... you don't have friends." Hiro's older brother teased. Hiro huffed, "I do to have friends. Just nobody with the same smarts as me. You remember Kayla."

"Your computer club girlfriend from a few years ago?" Tadashi prodded and Hiro hurled a pillow at Tadashi, "Shut up! She's the only one who could keep up with me and my programming." Tadashi simply laughed as Hiro harrumphed down the stairs to catch the bus. On mornings when Tadashi didn't have class, he'd help Aunt Cass so as soon as Hiro was gone from the room he leaped up and ran after him, swiped his apron, and started work. Aunt Cass gave Hiro a kiss and hug along with a red bean bread roll to nourish him on the ride./

Hiro couldn't wait until Tadashi would be around to joke with him and to work down in the café again. It was such a nice sight to see, him constantly surrounded by people who loved him. People who came to frequent that shop because Tadashi had helped them move a new refrigerator into their apartment or because he had offered to carry the groceries inside. Even just because he had been nice to their pet in passing. Tadashi's energy, smile, and personality was infectious. Hiro once had felt that Tadashi made the whole world go round. When Tadashi was thought dead, Hiro's life screeched to a halt.

When Tadashi died, Hiro's world froze in motion.

The year had been crazy for the Hamada boys and any kind of normalcy was well received. The normalcy that included Hiro being teased every morning about his untamable hair, Tadashi being fawned over by girls at the cafe, and Aunt Cass eating stress donuts when Tadashi or Hiro caused a ruckus. Anything remotely related to the time before the accident was desperately clung onto by Hiro.

He sat on the bed and curled against a pillow on the neatly made bed and Hiro closed his eyes. He wasn't intending to sleep but he wanted to feel like Tadashi was there.

To feel that everything was normal. That Tadashi was just at school and not in a hospital. That he was out with his friends and not laying helpless. That he was still the person that Hiro remembered and not disabled. In truth, Hiro knew that last fantasy was too much to ask for when Hiro himself wasn't at all the same.

Aunt Cass called him downstairs not long afterward and he fixed the wrinkles that he had made in the bed before going downstairs to eat with his dear Aunt Cass.

The next morning Tadashi smiled when the doctor came into his room and he went over to Carter, "Mr. Stimson, you'll be glad to know that you're free to go home the earliest your parents can come and get you. Everything checks out. Just remember that if any crisis happens to drink plenty of water and take your pain killers." Doctor Ito smiled and the doctor came to talk to Tadashi. "Hello, Doctor." Tadashi smiled cordially. He had more sleep the night before so smiling came easier.

"Hello, Mr. Hamada. I hope everything has been going well."

"For the most part. My body seems still sore from laying here if that's possible and my hand doesn't seem to understand how to hold a utensil. But otherwise I am doing alright. I hope you bring good news." Tadashi informed the doctor and Doctor Ito took down notes on his tablet, "Yes. I do have good news. Your tests are showing that everything is going well inside and you will be released in two days. Of course you'll have to come back here for physical therapy to get your body used to being able to move again but I think a young man like yourself will have no problem readjusting."

Tadashi's smile broadened at the prospect of going home, "I hope I will not be bedridden while I am home. I just get exhausted by doing nothing." Doctor Ito chuckled, "I'd say that you should begin to try and reteach your body how to move but do not push yourself so far. It can do more damage."

"I understand, Doctor. Thank you for everything."

"Your body did all the healing, Mr. Hamada. Be thankful for that. We're prescribing painkillers and other medication for a few months and then slowly you'll come off of it. I'll check in tomorrow for one last time and then you'll be free to go in two days." Doctor Ito smiled and without any more questions from Tadashi, the doctor left.

"Congrats, Tadashi." Carter said from the other side of the curtain and Tadashi took a deep happy breath, "You too, Carter. Congratulations on healing so fast." Carter knew that it was just a matter of time before he ended up here again but agreed all the same.

"Hey, Carter?"

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"Should we slide the curtain a little to see what each other looks like? Is that okay?"

Carter smiled nervously, "Of course. It's not a problem at all. You ready?"

"On three." Carter sighed quietly and Tadashi counted, "One. Two. Three." Tadashi pulled the curtain a little, tugging to give them a window big enough to see each other's full face. Tadashi smiled when he saw Carter's flecked with white face. Carter's large eyes stared at the relatively clean-shaven boyish face that stared back. "Hey there." He smiled and Tadashi grinned, making his face even younger looking, "Hey, Carter. You look awesome." That compliment made Carter smile a little, "You think so? Don't I look weird?"

"No, not weird. Your skin looks really cool. What makes it look like that?"

Carter briefly explained vitiligo and didn't make eye contact with Tadashi while he explained, "I guess I think it looks freakish. My sisters don't look like this and neither of my parents do." Tadashi thought for a second, "No, but it makes you special and cool." Carter let a smile across his face, "Sounds like what you'd tell Hiro. A big brother build up." The older of the two boys chuckled some, "I have told Hiro that before. Especially about his advanced brain. He thinks it makes him crazy and even freakish but I know he'll do great things with his mind."

"I heard that he made your prosthetic. I think it's a great start. You must be awfully proud of him Tadashi." The praise directed at Hiro made Tadashi grin in pride for his brother, "I am proud. Proud I am around to see his accomplishments. For sure you'll have that pride with your sisters." Carter nodded in agreement, "I am beginning to feel it." The two fell into a moment of silence before Carter said quietly, "I am glad we pulled the curtain. Much easier to determine what feelings you're going through when I can see the facial expressions." Tadashi nodded and wore a bright smile on his face for a while after that, "Carter?"

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"Are we going to keep in touch after we leave the hospital? I think my friends would like you."

Carter smiled more, "Yeah, I'd really like that Tadashi. I don't have many friends of my own so I'd like to stay friends. We're friends right?"

"Yep. I consider us friends." Tadashi turned his head to look at Carter, "I am glad you want to meet them. I want to invite you guys to my Aunt's café. It's called The Lucky Cat Café. I'd love you to come to visit me there." Carter nodded, "I love tea. If you serve tea then I'll be there frequently. Where do you guys live?" Tadashi explained that for most of their life they lived above the café but when his parents lived with them there was another apartment that they had, "What about you guys?" Carter talked about his family's small house right near the docks. Made the summer a little more bearable with not being surrounded by blacktop and the congestion of people. Tadashi laughed and agreed with him about the heat, "Our apartment is a short train ride to the Tech Institute. Was. It was a train ride away."

Tadashi took a deep breath and still couldn't imagine life without his nerd lab in it with all his friends. Now his brother was supposed to be there but there would be no more school, no more nerd lab time, and probably no more robotics for a while for this young Hamada. "You'll find another hobby Tadashi." Carter tried to comfort but instead, it made the feeling of loss again sink in his stomach, "I intend to keep on doing that hobby. It's just put on hold I guess." He said setting his jaw in determination. Carter nodded and shrugged, "Well, you'll do amazing at anything you try. Do you work at the café?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun working with my family and it kept me busy when I wasn't in school. My friends would stop and visit a lot. I can make loads of different drinks. My friend Fred calls me Mocha. It's my favorite coffee drink." Carter began to laugh when Tadashi shyly said the nickname, "Are you a coffee addict?"

"Yes. Or so they say." Tadashi sighed dramatically causing Carter to laugh more.


	10. Never Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Carter woke up to a bright sunny morning. Birds were chirping outside the window on the ledge, making Carter smile at their chipper song. He murmured to himself quietly, "I might go home today." A stay of any length was boring to say the least. Until Tadashi had come. Tadashi made Carter laugh so much that he forgot about where and why they were there for a few sparse moments each day. Carter had lost confidence in himself after his parents had begun to lock down his life.

After he had met Tadashi though, Carter felt like he was able to do anything as long as people had the confidence in him that Tadashi did.

He looked over at the still sleeping Tadashi. They had left the curtain parted overnight and Carter was now watching Tadashi and studying the scars the fire had left behind. Now he had the chance to look at his roommate and meditate on what life had dished out to Tadashi Hamada.

The jagged burn scar on his face was inflamed with irritation. The damage was partly covered by a bandage but enough was revealed so that you couldn't ignore the destruction of flames. Fire licked, touched, and devoured anything in its path. An animal which fed on metal, wood, and sometimes claimed lives. Everything fueled it but only water extinguished it. The trauma of coming in contact with those disastrous elements wouldn't wear off, the everyday reminder keeping it fresh in the surviving prey's mind. The skin was slightly raised around the edges, signaling the healing process was still taking place.

The nurses woke Tadashi up in order to finish up some tests and they collected some blood samples from Carter for the doctor. The nurses closed the curtain between the two boys and after they finished breakfast arrived. Only after Tadashi and Carter were positive that the nurses had left did Tadashi yank the curtain back open again, "Morning, Carter."

"Morning, Tadashi." Carter smiled with an extra chipperness in his voice that made Tadashi smile in return, "Excited to be going home?"

"Uh...yeah!." Carter was all smiles and Tadashi grinned with him, "I am happy for you Carter. I never asked how long you'd been here before I came along." Carter made a thinking face and looked towards the far corner of the room in thought, "Um...maybe 2 days? I didn't have to stay long this time."

"You've stayed longer?"

"Mhm. Once or twice I stayed about a week. When we first discovered my problem I was here for just over a week."

"Carter, what actually are you in the hospital for?" Tadashi voiced a question that Carter had been dreading but knew that for one, he'd alluded to it and second, it was bound to be asked sooner or later. Carter took a deep breath, "I have Sickle Cell Anemia. I've had it most of my life." Tadashi nodded as he processed, "Do you mind explaining what that means?"

"It means that my red blood cells are crescent shaped and I have weak blood. That makes me relatively weak, easy to bruise, and I get a few pain attacks when my blood isn't circulating correctly." Carter explained briefly. Tadashi nodded and made a mental note to do more research on Sickle Cell Anemia when he got home along with researching the fire. Carter smiled a little bit to himself, "I ended up here during a pain attack and they decided to keep me here for a few more days since my next monitoring appointment is only a few weeks away."

Tadashi nodded, "I see, Carter. Is sickle cell painful?"

"Mhm. Quite, but I've had it for over ten years so I am fairly used to the pain." Carter shrugged noncommittally and looked back at Tadashi, "It's become just a way of life to me." Tadashi nodded and a few moments of silence settled over the two.

What kind of life did this leave for Carter? He should be living and having no problems with health outside of a sprain or slight break, and yet he couldn't. Even if he decided to try and risk something, it is likely he would have been discouraged because of the fragility of his body.

Tadashi looked around and saw a pad of paper on the desk next to him and he tore off a sheet and took a pen that laid next to it, "Hey, if we're gonna stay in touch after all this, I'm gonna need your phone number."

Carter smiled a little and shared it. "Great," Tadashi clicked the pen closed and soon put it aside, "Now, you have to promise me that you'll stop by the café. I'd love for you to meet Hiro and my Aunt Cass."

"I'd like that. What if you're not out of bed when I come visit?" Carter asked, mentioning the fact that Tadashi's legs would have to relearn walking. "Just tell them that I asked you to come visit. It should work just fine." Tadashi smiled, but thought about the fact that he'd be bound to his bed for a while. He had to relearn how to live and move, how debilitating. Someone who once was an active, athletic, and brilliant 21 year old young man now would need to move at the pace of a 21 month old baby. He glanced back at the notepad and saw the unorganized scribbles taking up a few lines. Tadashi took a deep breath and looked over at Carter,

"You don't value your abilities until you lose them. I can't even read the number I wrote down on the paper." He said dejectedly, "I used to be able to hold a microscopic part in tweezers easily and solder it to a motherboard, now I can hardly hold a fork to feed myself."

Carter saw the disappointment in his roommate's face but he could hardly console his friend. Carter didn't live a life of any kind. He was done with high school but his mother was hesitant to let him go to college or get a job. Carter's lack of activity was partly his own fault. He didn't fight for anything, he had no backbone to negotiate new terms with his parents. Carter had no words for Tadashi. His words would be empty since he didn't follow his own advice.

They spent most of the afternoon quiet and watched a tv show about robots to pass the time. Mrs. Miriam Stimson popped in and smiled at her son. After a brief hello to Tadashi she directed the conversation towards Carter, "I brought you a change of clothes and as soon as Doctor Ito says you're okay to go home, we'll be on our way." Carter thanked her and the two of them talked mainly to each other. Tadashi's good mood had fallen some because of his many inadequacies that he had been mentally naming off; writing, walking, feeding himself, doing robotics, etcetera. With each one ticked off his smile faltered a little bit more.

Doctor Ito came into the room not long after Mrs. Stimson arrived and went through his doctor notes with them, "You're all set to go home, Carter. Your prescription is ready at the pharmacy and everything checks out. Your follow up appointment is next month."

"Thank you, Doctor." Carter smiled a little and Miriam shut the curtain so Carter could change after Doctor Ito left. Carter changed into a black t-shirt and blue jeans before combing his hair. He came to the other side of the curtain and smiled at Tadashi, "You made my stay really enjoyable, Tadashi. Thank you."

Tadashi smiled brightly, "Back at ya man. Keep in touch."

Carter nodded and walked out of the room towards the elevator to take him downstairs and out of the hospital for a while. His mother hugged him tight and they left in her car to go to their house near the docks. Carter was ready to be far away from the hospital but he hoped Tadashi would be out soon as well. Let them both enjoy their freedom. Freedom from being confined from the building's four walls, though they couldn't be freed from sickness nor injury.

Carter felt like a puppet in the hands of the cruel master of illness. If the unseen puppeteer wished to keep Carter home and away from any social interactions he would pull an invisible string attached to Carter's chest and Carter would be laid up in bed. Unable to move, Carter drank water until he felt ready to drown in the consumption and took pain pills which were always readily available by his bedside. The 20 year old young man felt hostage, captive in the cold clutches of an invisible jailer.

Tadashi settled on taking a nap but it was interrupted by his body sensing someone was watching him. His deep brown eyes opened lazily, and he chuckled when he saw Hiro standing there, closing them again, "You know...it's awfully hard to sleep comfortably when someone is staring at you and watching you sleep." Hiro laughed quietly and pulled up a chair, "Maybe that's why I've never truly slept well when we shared a room."

"What do you mean? I've never watched you sleep." Tadashi reopened his eyes, now completely awake.

"Whatever you say, Dashi. I even have a picture of your reaction when you woke up to the hover boots I made for Mochi."

The expression on Tadashi's face made Hiro double over with a full laugh. A smile tugged at Tadashi's lips at the laugh, "Alright alright, tell me where you hid that camera. It'd better be destroyed or moved by now."

"I disconnected it and it's just laying on the shelf." Hiro shrugged and straightened up, "I do have news though," Tadashi nodded and Hiro continued, "We're putting your bed stuff down to the ground level garage space. It'll be easier for you to move around once you come home."

"Thanks, Hiro." Tadashi smiled more, "I am sure I will be happy down there." Hiro talked about how likely he'd spend time down there with Tadashi since it got lonely down in the garage, "We can add a TV or some kind of entertainment and I can invent some sort of controllable table and arm to grab things for you and you can invent stuff-" but Tadashi interrupted, "I can't even hold a fork, Hiro. How do you expect me to do anything close to the robotics I did before the fire?"

Hiro stopped and looked at him sadly, "I guess I spoke without thinking. I'm really looking forward to when you're completely better. "

"I am too, Hiro. But it's going to be a while before I am back to normal. I hope I can count on you for helping me through the rough patches."

"Of course, Tadashi. Anything that I can do." Hiro answered immediately and Tadashi let out a breath like a laugh, "I knew you'd be supportive. I promise though that we'll keep doing all those things we used to do together once I am all done healing okay?"

Hiro shrugged, "I mean it'd be nice but I kinda realize that I am your younger brother. You have your own friends and I should have my own."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, "Did they not watch over you?"

"They did. I had fun with them."

"Then that means you're as good as accepted into the nerd squad." Tadashi concluded and smiled some, "In all honesty it was my goal all along." When Hiro gave him a slightly confused look Tadashi expounded, "I know it's been rough without mom and dad so to lose me for a while too, I guess I wanted you to have a family to rely on besides Aunt Cass."

Hiro shrugged and nodded silently. Losing Tadashi had been the worst thing to happen to the Hamada family in the ten years since the accident. Hiro didn't like talking about any of it anymore. Tadashi was alive and somewhat healthy and that was all that mattered now. Why did people want to focus on the past when a blessing had been outstretched to them?

The first question out of any of the hero band always had something to do with Tadashi's health and automatically they asked:

How is Tadashi?

When is he coming home?

Is he still taking visits?

Hiro knew it was wrong but some part of him wondered why people couldn't care for him first. He was having a rough time with it too. He had been alive and hurting this whole time. 'I guess people care more about the people in the crisis and those supporting them fade to the background,' Hiro decided.

Tadashi began to talk but Hiro wasn't really paying much attention. Touched by the arm Hiro was brought out of his thoughts and saw Tadashi's face, "You hear me, Hiro?" Hiro shook his head and Tadashi repeated, "Tell Aunt Cass I want her to come tomorrow in case I can go home. It's dinner time and she'll wonder where you are." An easy smile crossed his lips and Hiro nodded obediently. Waving goodbye to his brother, Hiro walked downstairs and found a bus stop to wait at.


	11. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Tadashi awoke the next day seeing Doctor Ito and Aunt Cass looking over at him. "Good morning, Tadashi. We're just discussing the arrangements to take you home." Aunt Cass smiled optimistically.

Tadashi smiled, "That would be so nice to be home with you guys again. Do I need to be tested again or can I just go?"

Doctor Ito had been nodding his head as Tadashi talked, "I do want to conduct just a few final tests. I am positive you'll be just fine but I want to make sure. You'll be returning here 3 days a week for physical therapy so we can help your body relearn basic movements. It'll be afternoon once you leave the hospital."

Tadashi nodded and looked over at Hiro who seemed to be falling asleep just standing there. The older young man smiled slightly and gently nudged his brother with the metal prosthetic, "Hey, late night?"

Hiro straightened up quickly and a sheepish expression crossed his face, "Huh? Oh...yeah, I didn't sleep well."

"Did you stay up past your bedtime?" Aunt Cass asked suspiciously. Although the normal bedtime for Hiro was 10:00 pm he never went to bed at that time. Usually he was either in bed by then or he crawled into bed after midnight, but to appease Aunt Cass Hiro shook his head negative. Her hand brushed through Hiro's hair to express her affection for him and eventually her hand moved to his shoulder and drew him against her. "We'll leave you to finish testing and then we'll come back when the nurses tell us he's ready to come home." Aunt Cass smiled slightly and walked off with Hiro next to her.

About an hour later the nurse came out with Tadashi in a wheelchair ready to go home. Hiro again was asleep in a nearby chair. Aunt Cass woke Hiro up and eventually the threesome had loaded Tadashi into the car and they were on their way home to the apartment. Hiro was in the backseat glumly staring out the window with Tadashi's duffel bag leaned against him. He was excited that Tadashi was now going to be home with them but something inside him wasn't sitting right.

He was back to square one. Hiro was simply Tadashi's little nerdy brother and while Tadashi was healing then Hiro would just be home all the time. If something happened in San Fransokyo then the rest of the superhero team would have to go. Tadashi would flip out if he found out that Hiro was risking his safety to help San Fransokyo. Hiro had no idea why Tadashi was a safety fanatic but found it annoying if anything. His eyes went to the front seat where Tadashi and Aunt Cass were having an animated conversation.

A deep sigh came from the back seat which prompted Tadashi to put down the visor mirror and looked at the dejected teenager behind him, "Squirt? Did you move our mini tv into my area? I'll be bored down there while you're out and around without me." Tadashi's cheerful outlook made Hiro roll his eyes,

"You didn't want me to leave remember? I wasn't planning on doing anything with my life while you're bedridden."

"Do you realize how long that could be for, Hiro? Months?"

"I didn't have a life before so why change what wasn't broken?" Hiro matter-of-factly said. Tadashi blinked then closed the mirror and returned the visor back to its original position without a word. 'Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed' Tadashi huffed to himself, "Are there any gummy bears at home? Maybe you and I have them while watching a movie tonight."

"Don't feel like it." Hiro was shooting down each of Tadashi's ideas.

"Is there something going on that we need to talk about as a family?" The older Hamada brother asked quietly. Hiro wanted to bitterly say that he felt alone, that they weren't family, and that even when Tadashi was trying his hardest to be normal life had changed. Changed way too much to ever be normal again. Instead of voicing the opinions he shook his head and grunted a negative. Even though he wasn't talking Tadashi knew something deeper was going on. He needed to find out.

The rest of the car ride was quiet until they got to the house. Pandemonium ensued when they were trying to get Tadashi into the basement area and into his bed. A sigh of contentment passed Tadashi's lips as his head sank on to the plush pillow and under the soft blankets his brother put over him, "Thank you...thank you." Aunt Cass gave him a kiss on the head and proceeded to ask him questions about what he desired most to eat, if he was too hot, too cold, or if he needed a nap.

All the meanwhile Hiro was quietly retreating up the stairs and away from the inevitable big brother little brother conversation. He wanted to get as far away as possible before Tadashi asked to talk to him. His excuse? He had a robotics project he had to finish. Hiro sighed as he walked to his room and looked up at the picture that he had with him and Tadashi. Those were old times. They would never be like that again and for the next bit of time he'd have to watch and care for his brother. Once again his life would have to freeze for Tadashi. The first time it froze was when Tadashi died and now it had to halt again because Tadashi was alive.

Tadashi was left alone for a few minutes while Aunt Cass went to go find him something to eat. Finally he was out of the hospital. Although he was sure he could suss out what the issues were he was positive that his aunt and Hiro would try and the truth. He wasn't sure if he could handle it either. However hard Hiro tried to hide problems it was obvious something was bothering Hiro that day. Tadashi hoped that together with Aunt Cass and with Hiro they'd begin to get their tiny world back to normal. Not much could have happened in a month right?

Hiro stayed up in his room for the rest of the evening and didn't bother coming down for a family movie later on that night. There was a hard stone in his stomach that he couldn't throw away. Hiro played with the edge of his sketchbook thinking about what tomorrow would be like. Probably Tadashi would want to talk to him but Hiro didn't want to tell him anything. Tadashi should be focused on resting and Hiro needed to take care of everything else. Hiro tried to refocus his mind away from all the pain he was feeling. As if runaway horses, Hiro had to lasso his thoughts and rear them into submission.

Why was he feeling so bitter? Tadashi was home and all Hiro had wanted was for his brother to be under their roof and in their care again. Was there more? Was it because seeing Tadashi in that bed was going to be a constant reminder that they couldn't have their past life back? When Tadashi was in the hospital Hiro could leave and shut that part of his grief out until the next day. Hiro made a face and shook the thought away. He wasn't grieving. Grieving was something people did when someone died. He already was past that stage. Was he having a reaction to the loss of his independence? No... he could still have his old life. A frustrated groan came from Hiro as he rolled over onto his back. Why was it so hard to live life? Why couldn't it be as simple as computers and robotics? Someone programmed the decisions and then the robot followed the directions.

Walk three steps.

Turn to the right.

Open closet door.

Grab hoodie.

Why was life a hall of doors and each door led to another hall and another hall and another one. The vicious cycle of decisions and consequences when all the time you're thinking, 'what if I just chose that other one?'

Hiro stood up and went over to his drawing desk, opened a drawer, and flopped back on his bed with an open bag of gummy bears. The perfect food. Slowly his mind went to his favorite thing to create. Bots. They could be anything you could make and the one thing Hiro had control over in his life.


	12. Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

As the days after Tadashi's release from the hospital began to pass by he was finding his energy levels increased. What a relief that he was beginning to feel more like himself. Aunt Cass and Hiro were invaluable in keeping him on his medication regimen and also entertained. Being in the inventing slash storage space all by himself took a toll on his social nature but usually Hiro arrived first thing after breakfast with a bowl of cereal and would stay into the evening until Tadashi needed to go to sleep. Tadashi used this alone time with his brother to reevaluate Hiro's life at that point and made mental notes on how to keep assisting his favorite and only brother. There was one thing that Hiro kept avoiding the topic of. The fire.

Tadashi was still really curious about what exactly happened after he ran into the fire. Hiro was out helping Aunt Cass for a bit that morning and Tadashi took the opportunity to do some research. Tadashi craned his neck to look for his new phone since his old one had been incinerated in the intense heat of the accident. Once he found it Tadashi tried to reach for it with his right arm, the arm with the prosthetic that he hadn't quite gotten used to using yet, and grabbed the little black device. Unlocking it Tadashi went directly to search the internet for headlines surrounding the accident.

Massive Fire Claims Two Lives

Exposition Center Burns with Two Victims Trapped Inside

But one other headline caught Tadashi's eye. The clipping came from a few weeks after the fire:

Tech Institute Professor Conducts Major Crime, New Heroes Land Him Behind Bars

Tadashi read the first bit of paragraph to try and understand exactly what those words meant. The first paragraph read:

Professor Callaghan, one of the Robotics professors at the Technological Institute of San Fransokyo, who was presumed dead after the large fire which consumed the exposition center, surprised us all with his being alive. Taking control of one of the exposition projects, crafted by young Hiro Hamada, the professor managed to save himself in the fire. The man, now considered a criminal, attempted to derail a major project by Krei Tech. The specifics of the project haven't been revealed yet, however, a set of six heroes stepped in to stop Professor Callaghan.

The article went into great detail depicting a final battle between the heroes and the professor. Tadashi read the entire article and set his phone to the side and took a deep breath. Wow. All that happened while he was sleeping. But why was Hiro avoiding that topic? It's not like he was technically involved. Sure, Tadashi was caught in the fire and Hiro wouldn't forget that but still. It was becoming annoying that as soon as the fire was brought up, Hiro would switch to a completely unrelated topic. Tadashi wanted to know and he'd find a way to tap into Hiro's memories about that dreadful night.

Wasabi came down and Hiro helped him inside the little garage area. Giving a small wave, Wasabi came to sit with his friend, "Hey there, Tadashi. How you doin?"

"I'm doin." Tadashi shrugged and switched off his phone, "Not much I can do while I am stuck here." Wasabi nodded in understanding. He felt bad for Tadashi. Tadashi had always been energetic and always sprung up at the prospect of doing something fun or to help one of his friends. Although now he wasn't even close to being able to do any of the "springing up", Wasabi came to encourage his friend.

"How have the PT appointments been going?" Wasabi asked further.

Tadashi chuckled, "It's been so weird. I've never had to do physical therapy. Sure I've broken bones but not so bad that I needed therapy. It's odd to have someone guide you and hope you relearn basic skills."

"Even when you just break a bone they exercise it so it can go back to normal, you're kinda reteaching your body." Wasabi smiled but shook his head, "Can't be easy." Tadashi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Wasabi? Could you give me some information?" Tadashi asked slowly, rubbing the edge of his phone's power button.

"Sure. Anything." Wasabi grinned and leaned back in his chair, signaling he wasn't in any hurry.

Tadashi's thumb pressed the power button and the phone's screen lit up, "I was doing some digging..." Once Tadashi unlocked the phone he held it up for Wasabi to see, "How would you explain this?"

Wasabi paused and thought for a long minute before answering, "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Is Callaghan in prison? What did he do to land himself there? Who are these heroes?" Tadashi specified.

Wasabi was thinking about the best way to navigate this situation. Although he had told Tadashi that he'd answer any question, these questions were the ones that Hiro had asked the crew not to answer. Wasabi didn't have to listen to Hiro but why would he corrode the trust that Hiro had instilled in him? Hiro's trust, since the accident, didn't come nearly as easy.

Wasabi could lie and say that he didn't know anything or he could explain everything and risk Hiro not trusting him anymore. If Wasabi simply said that what Tadashi knew is all that anyone knew then he'd be right on the line of telling a fib but not such a massive one. Now that Tadashi was awake and looking for answers the group would have to learn what and what not to say. So Wasabi simply answered, "All you know is what we know."

Tadashi sighed silently and closed his phone again, "Fine. Let me guess, Hiro told you not to tell me anything." Wasabi's silence answered the question.

Tadashi's deep sigh made Wasabi say, "I can tell you a little bit." Wasabi then continued, "Professor Callaghan put on the headband that Hiro had invented and used the microbots to protect himself from the flames. Eventually these heroes revealed him as Professor Callaghan and he was trying to save his daughter from a risky experiment at Krei Tech. Soon enough he was behind bars."

"I know all of that. It was in the article," Tadashi sighed, "but is there anything else? Who are these heroes?"

Wasabi shrugged, "No one knows who they are, Tadashi. They never revealed exactly who they were."

Tadashi leaned back his head and let out a deep breath, "It's still so fuzzy. I don't know anything and no one is saying a thing!" the tone of his voice was clearly showing his irritation.

Wasabi could tell that Tadashi was still very confused, "I'll be back. I'm going to get a coffee from the cafe. Want anything?" Wasabi offered and Tadashi shook his head, "Nah. Go ahead."

Wasabi went upstairs and pulled Hiro aside, "Hiro, are you sure you don't want to tell Tadashi about the hero thing? He's getting pretty upset."

Hiro shook his head negative, "No way. Do you know that if he knew I was a crime fighting superhero I would never get to go anywhere."

"Because he cares, Hiro."

"Exactly. He cares too much." Hiro crossed his arms, "And don't you think that if he knew everything, maybe it'd hurt him more than if he didn't know?"

Wasabi sighed quietly, "I think you need to think about that. I'm getting a coffee but at some point you are going to have to come even. Hiding such an enormous lie will not be a good thing for anyone, but especially not for you." With that advice Wasabi walked off to the counter, leaving Hiro there to think and ponder over what to do next.


	13. Not So Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

Hiro sighed to himself and rubbed his temples. He had a massive headache that wasn't leaving him alone. If he needed glasses, he'd feel like a much bigger nerd. Hiro knew that stereotypes were old fashioned and usually wrong, but still. Hiro's advanced brain along with his whole 'easy inventing' quirk just used to make him such a target in school. Not to mention the height difference during high school. Hiro graduated high school at 14 and he didn't always have it easy.

/Hiro weaved in between other high school students in order to get to his class right after lunch. It was gym. Yuck. He had to stop at his locker first to retrieve the gym clothes before he went to the locker room to change. He twisted the combination lock right, left, then right again before the door swung open. In his mad rush to get something done Hiro dropped his binders on his foot and with a quiet "agh" he jumped back, right into one of the very kids he had been trying to avoid. Jack Christian.

"Hey there, gnome." Jack sneered and Hiro stood fixed in his spot, if he moved there was a chance that Jack may do something.

"You going to join the rest of us for gym this time? Man, your grade must stink since you never actually participate. I heard we'll be playing football, are you going to be on defense?" Jack snickered and his buddy next to him joined in, "We'll plow you over, Hamada. Maybe you could invent some sort of elevator shoes, it might help you do something in life."

Hiro hated listening to this and he turned towards his locker without a word. Hoping that the bully would just leave him alone. Jack picked him up by the collar and talked straight into Hiro's face, spitting occasionally, "Listen up, geek. You're just a diminutive teacher's pet. You'll never be a real man, never amount to much. Just like your height." With that Jack dropped Hiro and strolled off towards the gym.

The event had drawn a small crowd which dispersed after Jack had exited. Hiro bit his lip, slammed his locker with a BANG, and ran in the other direction. After the bell rang, Hiro slid down against a wall and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. His eyes stung with tears but none fell. Why him? Why was he so short for his age? Why was he so short for his mental abilities? He'd never get anywhere. Jack was right./

After Hiro had graduated things definitely had changed and gotten better. Jack wasn't right. In fact Hiro had achieved more than he ever thought he could in just the couple months since school ended. Hiro was a hero. Could Jack Christian say that?

The final soldering was done and a microchip was finished. Hiro leaned back in his wheely chair and held the little microcircuit it to the light, examining his work. There was a good chance that the microchip receiver was now finally done and could be installed on the prosthetic arm, however projects were always in progress. Technology never was perfect. Everything could be refined, perfected, and corrected. Especially when it came to being a product that Tadashi would be using. Hiro wanted it to be the very best of everything.

He wanted to test it out and dug out from underneath a lot of junk a prototype of the prosthetic. Hiro had a few moments to himself while Aunt Cass had taken Tadashi to his physical therapy. Once power surged and activated the prosthetic the little micro camera's picture showed on the computer. Hiro was beginning to tinker around with the camera and all the little wires to adjust the clarity of the picture when his phone chimed with a message from Wasabi,

"Hey there Hiro! The gang and I are going to Honey and Gogo's place for board games and snacks. Care to join us?"

Tadashi was at physical therapy that day for a few hours and Hiro could really use the time to finish up the little microcamera but at the same time he hadn't spent much time with his friends in a while. Inside he just wanted to be alone but if Tadashi knew that he had bailed on an invitation out, Hiro would get it. So he texted back a brief, "I'll be there" back to Wasabi and used the rest of the half an hour to keep testing before putting everything back into their designated places.

After having left a note for Tadashi and Aunt Cass letting them know he'd be out, Hiro stuffed a couple board games into a bag and headed out to the bus line. Hiro loaded on and sat against the window to watch the bustling city pass by. Hiro drew his eyes away from the window to look around the bus, taking a moment to notice the people around him.

A young toddler was tapping vigorously on a phone until the screen went black when the battery ran out. The child tapped a lady's arm and tried to explain using a language all his own that the phone had died. Hiro watched as the woman didn't even flinch, not paying attention at all. She seemed off in a different world, far away from the present.

A man with a tie was yapping much too loudly on the phone. A spot of bad cell service caused the man to grunt in aggravation,obviously impacting his phone call.

An artist had paused her furious sketching to adjust her coat closer around her while at the same time biting on the end of her pencil, a look of puzzlement and frustration taking her face.

Hiro wondered what he looked like to the rest of the world. Lonely? Lost? Angry? He hoped not any of those words would describe him. Hiro wasn't a bad guy. It wasn't long ago, although it felt like a lifetime, that Hiro was unconditionally happy. Sure, bad things had happened to him but it wasn't impacting his ultimate happiness and enjoyment in life. Once Tadashi ran into that fire everything changed. One thing had absorbed Hiro's life, mind, and purpose.

Revenge.

All the professor ever could be was a criminal in Hiro's mind. It had consumed him every day when he woke up. His work took on the one purpose. It all revolved around avenging Tadashi's death and landing Callaghan behind bars.

But now revenge had been served and life had resumed its dullness. What would come next?

Hiro's thought process broke temporarily as the bus came to a slow stop. A young girl around his age and a mature woman got on. Seeing as there were no more double seats the lady told the girl to take a seat next to Hiro.

"Alright, Joanie. When we get back home you need to do your schoolwork before you do anything else okay?" The lady said and the girl nodded, "Okay, Mom." After the very short exchange the teen put in her earbuds, clearly not interested in having any other human communication until they got to their destination. Hiro didn't think anything of the two female passengers.

Hiro didn't think much about who people could be nor what made them who they were. Hiro wanted to understand but digging to find out what makes every human different from the next and what had happened to shape their persona took time and effort. In a city where life moved at a dizzying pace and technology had cut out human interaction almost completely, making new connections seemed impossible. Hiro could hardly remember a conversation he had with a stranger that didn't start awkwardly or end in the same manner. So why should he try and start talking to someone he'd probably never see again?

When Hiro shifted his focus away from those around him, he unknowingly robbed himself of the opportunity to see that each of those on the bus were very much like him. That he wasn't so strange.

The mother with the little son was a widow.

The man with a tie had almost lost his job because of someone else's mistake.

The artist just caught her big break and now was hitting a major wall of artist's block.

The girl sitting next to him had a dear brother who was chronically ill. A brother who would be so instrumental to the healing of Tadashi.

He arrived at his stop and excused himself over the girl and got off the bus about half a block from Honey and Gogo's apartment. So he started to walk to the building. Hiro rang the buzzer on the main outside door for them to let him in. Gogo came to retrieve him and she smiled a little, "Glad to see you came, Hamada." She stepped aside and he walked in.

"Yeah, glad I could make it. Aunt Cass and Tadashi are at physical therapy so I had a bit of time to myself." She nodded and took him upstairs where the rest of the gang was already beginning to party.

Bowls of pretzels, popcorn, and potato chips with dips were spread out on a coffee table while drinks were up on the kitchen counter. Wasabi, Fred, and Honey were gathered around the kitchen table already setting up a game when Hiro said hello. Everyone got up and greeted Hiro warmly.

"How is life going with Tadashi being at home?" Honey asked curiously, "It's been a while since you had him there 24/7."

Hiro shrugged, "I guess it's going okay. Having Tadashi living in the workshop space put my inventing on the back burner. But it's nice to be watching him heal."

"Which obviously isn't going to be short term. You taking good care of yourself?" Honey asked further and received an affirmative nod from the younger teenager. Fred smiled and clapped his hand over Hiro and Wasabi's shoulders, "We ready gang?"

Everyone took snacks and started to play Sorry together. Hiro really enjoyed himself being there with his friends. He was part of a group.


	14. “You’re So Selfish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have frequent flashbacks and since I can’t add italics then I’m going to use /s. Just a reference

The next week Tadashi was watching some television when Hiro entered the room carrying a large box. Tadashi flicked off the tv screen, "What ya got there, little brother?"

"I wanted to show you Baymax version 1.5." Hiro smiled proudly while setting the box on the floor near an outlet. After he plugged in the machine Hiro walked up to his brother's bed and smacked him, not super hard, but hard enough.

"Ow," Tadashi yelped, "I know how to activate my own creation, knucklehead." Tadashi batted his brother's hand away, forgetting the sturdy metal arm he now had, and hit Hiro, not super hard but hard enough.

"OW!" Hiro exclaimed in pain and glared at his brother while rubbing the sore spot, "Hey, watch it. I didn't intend for the arm to be a weapon."

Tadashi frowned, "Sorry, Hiro. I'm still not used to this thing." He apologized, "It's really heavy duty, what kind of materials did you use?" Tadashi asked, examining intensely the streamlined design.

As Hiro listed off some of the metals he used they saw Baymax inflate in the corner. The marshmallow-like robot came over to Tadashi and blinked, "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health-care companion. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi smiled proudly, thinking about how hard he had worked on the endless lines of code and the various testing attempts that nine times out of ten resulted in something going wrong. "Does he still scan?" He asked his brother. Hiro nodded affirmative and Tadashi took a deep breath excited but nervous, "Scan me."

A blue light fazed over Tadashi's body and Baymax blinked again while processing the information, "You are in good health. However, blood pressure seems to be rising due to an increased amount of adrenaline." Baymax reported. As the report was being given Tadashi's grin kept growing in size.

"I did make a few tweaks. I used those Seabrook Capacitors I had told you about so he charges 25% faster. And then there are some alterations to his primary code." Hiro smiled and rubbed the robot's arm gently, "I'm thinking of leaving him down here with you. In case you need anything."

Tadashi chuckled to himself lightly as the robot held out a lollipop, "You've been a good boy. Have a lollipop." Tadashi took it, unwrapped the sweet treat, and said finally before sticking the lollipop in his mouth, "I am satisfied with my care."

As the robot went back to his charging dock Tadashi looked at his brother, "You're the smartest kid I know."

"I know," Hiro shrugged with a smile, "Everyone pitched in new materials for Baymax after the first one was destroyed. I think we-" Hiro was cut off though.

"The first one was destroyed?" Tadashi's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I knew you couldn't be trusted with any of my stuff. This just proves that you're reckless."

Hiro frowned deeply, "I am not!" He exclaimed in offense, "It was innocent-" but Tadashi interrupted him again,

"How could it be innocent if you destroyed my invention? I spent months creating Baymax and you think it's okay to just demolish him?" Tadashi's blood pressure would for sure spike now, "You think I don't have a problem with that?" How could Hiro just do that? Destroy everything Tadashi had been working on and simply say it as if it didn't matter. It did matter, a lot in fact.

"I didn't intend for it to happen, Dashi. If you'd stop jumping to conclusions I could actually try to explain." But again Hiro was cut off with a louder than necessary scoff from Tadashi, "Yeah, Hiro? You'll explain everything? You've hardly explained anything after the fire. You dodge my questions and then tell the gang to avoid talking about it with me when I am entitled to know."

Hiro's heart began to race while a red flush rose to his cheeks, "I am doing it for your own good!"

"My own good? Pray, explain." Tadashi was slightly sarcastic and it only made Hiro angrier.

"I didn't want to tell you because you'd get depressed."

"And?"

"And what?" Hiro asked but Tadashi gave him this certain look, "Tell me the real reason."

"It doesn't matter." Hiro turned around, crossing his arms, "It's none of your business."

"Not my business? Not my business?!" Tadashi's anger was growing and his tone sharpened, "I'm the one who nearly died in a fire. I'm the one who was stuck in a hospital for a month and a half. I'm the one whose life has been thrown into the trash because I lost my right arm!" Tadashi held up the metal extremity for emphasis.

Oh how Hiro wanted to yell at Tadashi that he was wrong. How wrong it was to assume that Hiro and Aunt Cass were the same as they always were. Did he know what it felt like to watch your best friend and brother run into a fire willingly? Leaving all those he loved behind to be a hero? No. Tadashi didn't and wouldn't understand.

"You think your life is the only one that changed? You're so selfish!" Hiro yelled and ran upstairs, fuming with anger. If Tadashi was so smart he could tell that it was obviously never going to be the same. Hiro was not the same. His life would never be the same.

Tadashi was so irritated by Hiro's lack of maturity and compassion. Why couldn't he just grow up and let it all go? At least try and understand that Tadashi was alive, and there ready for Hiro to enjoy again but change was inevitable. Why did Hiro think it'd be the same? Obviously to spend time with Hiro it was an all or nothing deal. Tadashi would have to play by Hiro's standards or nothing at all. Hiro wasn't seeing that Tadashi was trying very hard to come to terms with everything that happened. Tadashi was selfish? Tadashi scoffed at that, "It's really you who are so selfish." He said out loud to the empty room around him.

The Lucky Cat Cafe had closed early that day. As it was the weekend of a special holiday Aunt Cass had shortened the hours but the business hadn't at all slowed from it's usual pace. As Aunt Cass was drying some of the machines off Hiro ran down the stairs, loudly thumping as his foot hit each step. He tried to pass her to go out the door but she called out, "Wait, Hiro!"

"Hiro? Where are you going?" She asked stepping around the counter and walked over to where he had stopped and was taking a moment to wipe his nose with his sweatshirt sleeve. "Nowhere in particular," was his answer.

"What happened? What are you running from?" Aunt Cass inquired but Hiro wasn't in the mood to answer questions from anybody. Hiro tugged his hood tighter around his head, but Cass didn't give him the ability to hide. Cass cupped his face gently in her hands and looked at his face. His tear lines were brimming with tears and the edge of his eyes were turning a light red. He was crying and he was trying not to show it.

Aunt Cass pouted and hugged her nephew to her. His arms were stiff at his sides for a moment but he began to hug her. She could feel his body jerk slightly because of his quiet cries but she said nothing. After a couple of minutes she asked, "What's going on, Hiro? Tell me why you're crying." Her voice was just like his mother's.

/Three year old Hiro ran to the kitchen crying while Tadashi was close at his heels. "Mommy! Mommy!" Young Hiro cried out for her. The young woman paused cutting some vegetables to turn around at the little child running at her, "Honey, what's wrong?"

He clutched her leg with all his might whilst sobbing, while Tadashi crossed his arms, "What's going on?" Mrs. Hamada asked bending down and picking up her youngest.

"Dashi called me a bad word!" Hiro bawled, tears streaming down his face. Tadashi huffed, "Did not. He's making things up."

Their mother rubbed Hiro's back gently to reassure him, "What did Tadashi call you?"

"Stupid." Hiro wailed.

"He's so touchy, Mom. He has no chance when he grows up." Tadashi voiced a tad aggravated.

"Tadashi, you know better. What did you call Hiro?" She gave a disapproving look at her older son who shrugged,

"I called him a knuckle-head. It's not a swear word, Mom. So, technically it's not a bad word." Tadashi flatly said and Mrs. Hamada took a deep breath, controlling her urge to roll her eyes. She occupied herself with quieting Hiro while Tadashi walked off to continue whatever he was doing before Hiro had distracted him./

Hiro hugged Aunt Cass tighter as the faint memory of his mother's touch, voice, and tenderness washed over him. He had no solid memory of his mom's words but the feelings that were associated never grew dim.

"Tadashi and I fought..." He muttered into his aunt's hug, "about something I did...but I just want to get out." Hiro admitted quietly. Aunt Cass sat in a chair next to them and gently pulled his hood down off his head.

Her voice was soft and warm, "Why do you want to get out? Is it really as bad as you think?"

Hiro nodded and wiped his nose again on his sleeve. Aunt Cass sighed deeply inside as she fished around for a napkin, wondering what her sister would have done. After finding a napkin Cass handed it to him, "Hiro, you know that Tadashi loves you very much. You two will sort it out. You always do."

There was so much going through Hiro's head at that moment, overwhelming his ability to listen to what she was saying. Instead Hiro settled to nodding or shaking his head silently.

Wasabi had told him that the secret of their involvement as heroes would have to come out. It hurt to tell the truth. Why couldn't he just come out with it? Tadashi did deserve to know but something trapped Hiro's power inside of him, imprisoning the courage that Hiro needed to come clean.

The city of San Fransokyo branded the league of geniuses as heroes. Hiro felt like a failure instead of a hero. During that final battle Hiro was ashamed of himself. Hiro knew that the way he had handled the whole encounter was nothing short of immoral. Revealing that fact to Tadashi, the most important person in the world to Hiro, crushed Hiro's spirit.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pushed away without a word, and ran out of the cafe with his Aunt calling after him. Hiro had to just leave.


	15. College?

Cass let out the deep breath she had unknowingly been holding as she watched her nephew run out the door of the cafe, "Oh, Hiro," was all she could muster. Hiro had been going through some trouble these past months. It had first begun to appear after her sister and brother-in-law had died, but as long as Tadashi was around Hiro could stay solid. After the fateful night three months ago, she had watched as Hiro slowly retracted into himself, holding back secrets and hardly going out anymore.

She leaned back against the chair and put a hand over her eyes, exhausted. Not just from the past busy days of the cafe but also from the very draining task of caring for Tadashi, the constant running to appointments, continual effort trying to keep Tadshi's spirit up, and the unending doctor bills. It was beginning to tax on her sleep.

What would her sister do? How would she comfort the two boys? She missed her sister terribly. Cass wished that her sister could have given her some advice before she died but that wish was unfounded. Cass was on her own and so were the boys. Their argument was just what she needed right now. "Why now, you two? Just when I need you two to stick together." She whispered to herself. Cass took another breath before standing to resume her cleaning which lay abandoned while she attempted to comfort her distressed nephew.

Tadsashi had resumed the television show he had been watching before his little clash with Hiro. Right now he wanted to occupy his mind with anything else than where that little punk of a brother had gone. Destroyed Baymax? The original Baymax? It baffled Tadashi why Hiro would have to do that. If Hiro respected Tadashi as much as he said he did, why could Hiro just go and...eradicate the robot? Completely wreck Tadashi's masterpiece! He was growing even more annoyed with his brother and the TV show did little to distract him. Tadashi decided to just browse the internet but just a few minutes later Aunt Cass came in the door, "Tadashi?"

He looked up at her and sighed, "Hey, Aunt Cass."

She came over and dragged the office chair beside his bed, "I heard about your argument with Hiro."

Tadashi looked away and focused his eyes on the television screen, "Yeah? And?"

"Tadashi, is it really a massive thing to tear you guys apart? I need you two to stick together right now." She took his hand, "I need both of you to be more patient and forgiving than you ever had to be."

Her nephew glanced over at her. Why now? He had always been extra forgiving and he had always been patient with that juvenile brother of his. He deserved time to steam for a while, right? "But, Aunt Cass, I always do that. I'm always sticking my neck out for him. Why can't I be angry this once?"

Aunt Cass paused for a minute, reached for the remote, and switched off the TV so that she had his full attention. While silently hoping that she would be able to say the right things she started, "This isn't like all those other times. You both were little and forgiving meant something else. Now, because you both are older, forgiveness comes from a different place. Why did you forgive Hiro back then?"

"It was the right thing to do."

"Yes. Back when you were 11 or 12 it was the right thing to do. That part didn't change but there is more involved with forgiveness. It should come from a deep love for the person. Not just because I told you to say 'sorry' or because it's what needs to happen but it should be because you love Hiro. You probably never realized the time I was angry at your mother. But I began to realize that if I stayed angry and didn't get over it that there could be bigger consequences in the future."

Tadashi knew in his head that what Aunt Cass was saying was right. He should forgive Hiro but for the right motive. He didn't say anything about what she said and instead fussed with the blanket.

"Tadashi, even if you're not the one to blame, don't leave the stone between you two for long. You guys are two of the closest siblings I have ever seen."

/Tadashi pulled HIro around by his hoodie, "Come on you miscreant."

"A mis-what?" HIro questioned the unfamiliar vocabulary. He was fine going with Tadashi wherever he needed to go but being dragged? And being called something that Hiro was pretty sure was negative was a completely different matter.

"A mis-creant! Meaning, kinda like a punk, in your simple terms." Tadashi clarified, his voice taking on a tone of self-importance.

"I don't know why you can't just use normal words. I'm only 10." Hiro whined. Fourteen year old Tadashi rolled his eyes, "My dear brother, I am older than you. Hence, I need to sound older."

"You just sound arrogant." Arrogant was one of the few 'intellectual' words Hiro knew at the time. He used it a tad too frequently in regards to Tadahsi.

"I'm taking you to the bowling alley aren't I? Better be grateful." Tadashi advised. Hiro shut his mouth. The two would have a splendid time, drinking root beer until it came out of their ears, eating pizza the whole time. Tadashi did spoil Hiro when they went out, and usually received a stern talking to from Aunt Cass when they got home, but what were brothers for? Spoiling, that's what./

When the boys were younger the two of them did most things together. Tadashi felt responsible for HIro whenever the younger boy accompanied him. Those two were like peas in a pod, or in more computer terms, they were like hard drive discs, whirling around each other, and usually not colliding, but when they did, things ground to a halt.

Tadashi loved Hiro so much but he felt like the kindness wasn't ever returned. All the other times the issues were small, easy to forgive. Now, ihe felt that this was unforgivable. How Hiro could do this was beyond Tadashi.

Aunt Cass smiled softly, "Don't let one arguement ruin all those years of good times." With that last word of advice she kissed his head and went upstairs to do some housekeeping chores. Leaving Tadashi alone to think.

That's exactly what Tadashi did. Think. He thought for a good while until an unexpected visitor stood with Aunt Cass at the door. "Carter?" Tadashi was surprised that the old hospital roommate actually remembered him, "What ya doin' here?" Carter grinned, glad the surprise visit was welcomed warmly, "I came to see you, Tadashi." He stepped down the short flight of stairs to sit next to his friend. Aunt Cass smiled, turned, and said over her shoulder, "I'll be in the cafe."

Carter smiled over at Tadashi, "How ya holding up?" Tadashi decided to not share about the dramatic scene that had ensued between him and his brother so he focused on the more physical affliction he had, "Fair."

"Just fair?" Carter asked quizzically. He took a brief moment to look around the make-shift room. The bed sat in the middle of a long wall that stretched between two distinct areas, the storage room and one with a bunch of computers. There was a TV on the table opposite the bed but it seemed to be shoved there like an afterthought. Overall, the room was a mess. "What's been going on?" Carter questioned. Tadashi shrugged and began to talk about his physical therapy sessions, "I am having a hard time with the idea of having someone teach me how to use a fork, to walk, to even just do normal things in life. It's..."

"Annoying? Awkward? Irritating?" Carter sighed, pulling on his own experience to empathize with Tadashi.

"Yeah, all of those." Tadashi frowned, "I understand why I have therapy but..." and with a final sigh said, "I still feel like I am being taught like a baby." He couldn't stand it. Tadashi hated being spoon-fed anything. Even as a young child he had a certain independent streak. Having simple concepts dumbed down offended his ego and wounded his pride.

Carter nodded, "I see. I'm sorry you feel that way."

Turning the conversation away from himself, Tadashi flipped back, "How are you doin'?"

"Today is one of my better days," Carter admitted, "Yesterday wasn't awesome but we take each day at a time." Tadashi agreed with a slight nod. Carter went on, "I am glad that I got to sto, Tadashi. I do have a favor to ask." Carter took a deep breath, "You have connections at the institute right?"

Tadashi nodded, with some gnawing doubt in the back of his mind that he had any connections to anyone or anywhere anymore. Especially at the institute. What could Carter possibly want at the institute?

"Joan's always wanted to go to school to study the environment by building gadgets and things to help field scientists. She's very bright. Even though Joanie hasn't graduated I was hoping you could help us get her admitted part time..." Carter's voice drifted off, growing bashful, feeling the true bulk of the weighty request. Being in Tadashi's room revealed to Cater that the appeal was premature. Joan hadn't even agreed to taking such steps. But Carter loved his sister and the idea had been seeded in his mind at the hospital when he first made Tadashi's acquaintance. The plan was fertilized while watching Joan at home, but the growth towards completion was stalled in the bleak and spiritless air of Tadashi's room.

Tadashi's warm smile was like the sun on a gray day. "I'll do whatever I can to help out. But, honestly I'm not sure how much pull I have anymore." He sighed. Tadashi's face clouded when the doubt blew over again.

Carter added hastily, "Whatever you can do is a big help."

Tadashi smiled to himself, "No problem. Can you tell me a little bit about your sister?"

Carter bit the inside of his cheek, a bad habit that he did while thinking hard. He wanted to formulate an inspiring picture of his beloved sister, "She's determined, smart, and hard working. In some of her classes at school she had created mapping software and tracking software that can locate and follow different kinds of animals. I just love her so much and I want her to get the best opportunities she can have with people who share her passions." Carter's face clearly showed the honest desire for Joan. Tadashi smiled at the endearing final sentence. That wish mirrored what Tadashi had always wanted for Hiro.

"Does she have a portfolio?" Tadashi inquired, "College admission will want to see if she's as bright as you say she is. Favoritism and all that."

Carter nodded in understanding, "That's fair. I can have her put something together. Could you help us with the application process?" Tadashi nodded and smiled, "Of course, I'd love to help. When do you want to come back and start on it?"

"I'll have to get back to you."

Tadashi added teasingly, "I'm always here." He gestured to the crowded room around them. Carter shared the laugh. The pair continued to talk for a while longer but Carter asked a question which caused Tadashi's mouth to frown, "Where is Hiro? I was hoping to finally meet him."

"He's not home right now."

Carter felt like he hit a tender nerve, "He okay?"

"Yep."

Carter decided it was best to just let it go, "Well, I should probably get going. I don't want to take up your afternoon."

He stood but Tadashi stopped him by sitting up further and crossed over his body, reaching out with his left arm. Tadashi knew he should be using the other arm but it hardly ever came out from under the covers. He was too embarrassed, "You're welcome to stay even for dinner. You're not imposing. Hiro won't even be home."

Carter looked unsure but he could tell that just in the two hours he was there Tadashi was more bright-eyed and positive. He was excited to tell Joan about Tadashi's offer and he didn't want to be a burden by overstaying but he could sense that Tadashi needed a friend, hope even. Carter couldn't lie but say that he needed it just as bad.

"My Aunt makes awesome fried rice and dumplings." Tadashi wiggled his eyebrows, hoping to entice his friend into staying.

"Very tempting." Carter chuckled. He pulled his cell phone from his black sweatshirt pocket and texted his mother, Staying here for dinner. Be home later. Then Carter looked up and said happily, "I'll accept."


	16. The Almost Bot Fight

Hiro stalked slowly through the streets of San Fransokyo. Night was falling and like the acclaimed New York City, San Fransokyo never slept. Bars were open from 6pm to 2 in the morning, their neon lights flashing and blinking for attention among the bright advertisement screens on every street. Hiro thrived on the night time action for another reason. Night time was the right time for bot fighting and betting.

Bot fighting was illegal in the city but that didn't stop Hiro from producing his newest droid to be king of the pit. Robot combat was a lucrative venture and Hiro rarely lost. Contrary to Tadashi's efforts, Hiro struggled against his addiction to the praise and the winnings of it all. Hiro used to run in these streets in an effort to escape a police raid. Someone always squealed, but it broke up the floating tournaments. Tadashi had come to Hiro's rescue many times but Hiro usually resisted as much as he could, trying to bring Tadashi over to his side by showing him the big wad of cash he had procured that night. Needless to say, Tadashi never joined the dark side.

There was inevitably a large sermon from both Aunt Cass and Tadashi. One of the reasons Hiro had ever entered the exhibition was because Tadashi tried to channel Hiro's genius to something positive. Hiro winced thinking about that stupid exhibition. He regretted that he ever went. If he hadn't then the whole thing with Callaghan wouldn't have involved him, Tadashi would still be a whole being with both arms, and Hiro would be happy.

Maybe. Hiro never seemed to be happy no matter what circumstances his life was in. No matter if it was in shambles or erected into a whole unit he couldn't be happy. Although Hiro's views of the world teetered on being pessimistic, he prided himself on being realistic.

He heard cheers from down one alley. As he neared it he could hear one familiar phrase,

"Two bots enter, only one bot remains."

Hiro mouthed along and looked around suspiciously. He wanted to check out the pit but if there was anybody that he remotely knew around, he had to behave. Hiro, not seeing anyone in particular, ducked into the alley and made his way into the meeting of robot fighting veterans.

Meanwhile, Tadashi got a text from Wasabi checking in. Tadashi welcomed the friendly text as Carter had just left the house. He texted back, "Hey! What's new in your world?"

"I just discovered a great sushi restaurant on the west side. It has an amazing scallop roll. Would you want me to bring you a couple different rolls to try? What's your favorite restaurant? I'll bring you food tomorrow."

Tadashi chuckled and agreed to his comrade coming over the next day. Wasabi's next text raised Tadashi's red flags, "Hey man, is Hiro home?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I saw him when I was at the restaurant. It's pretty late to be wandering the city."

Tadashi paused, then texted quickly, "How deep in the west side are you? What streets?"

"Oshaka and Nishi."

Tadashi took a deep breath, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Come bearing wasabi." He teased lightly before shutting the phone and tossed it aside. Oshaka and Nishi? That's where Tadashi kept picking Hiro up from his bot fighting games. Had he picked up the bad habit again? Would he come home? Get arrested? Hiro was usually a good kid but he was so impulsive. He was willing to get arrested if it meant making a few bucks. However lucrative the bot fights were it was still illegal. Tadashi was so disappointed in Hiro. Tadashi had been prepared to forgive Hiro but this was a major setback. Today was too exhausting for Tadashi and it was all Hiro's fault. Tadashi would deal with him in the morning.

Bright and early the next morning Tadashi sent Hiro a text, "Come and see me. I gotta talk to you."

Hiro groaned. What did he do now? After last night's confrontation Hiro wasn't thinking anything good would come out of this "talk". Before he went to help Aunt Cass in the cafe he went down to Tadashi's room. Tadashi looked over and had no expression on his face. It was definitely unsettling. "Hey," was what Tadashi said, nodding at Hiro.

"Hi."

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was exhausted and in a bad mood, and I overreacted." Tadashi apologized. Hiro nodded but didn't say anything.

"My life has changed and I'm still adjusting to my new circumstances. So, I'm sorry." Tadashi rubbed the back of his head and rested against the pillow.

Hiro nodded, "Thanks, bro."

The pair sat quietly for a minute before Hiro looked towards the stairs, "So...do you need me for anything else? I have to go help Aunt Cass in the cafe."

"Yes actually, I have one more thing. Where were you last night? You seemed to be out late."

Hiro didn't move from his seat, "Nowhere."

Tadashi sent him a look, "Really? That's not what Wasabi told me."

Hiro's jaw set and a deep frown took place of his bored look, "Wasabi? Why would you trust what he said?"

Tadashi frowned in response, "Because he's my good friend-"

Hiro interrupted, "And I'm your brother!"

Tadashi continued, " And I think you're hiding something. Were you bot fighting last night?"

"No, I wasn't. Don't accuse me of fighting when I gave it up." Hiro spat out.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Hiro," Tadashi tried to keep a calm tone to his voice, "I am simply asking."

Hiro crossed his arms, "Wasabi obviously didn't see me but he mistook me for someone else."

"Not necessarily, Hiro. You said you weren't bot fighting. You haven't said where you were specifically. I think you did dodge the question." Tadashi sat up straighter, "Where were you last night?"

"I told you nowhere." Hiro was growing aggravated at Tadashi's pestering questions when none of it was his business. He was the one who caused Hiro to leave in the first place.

"Just tell me. If you weren't doing anything wrong then why hide it from me?"

Hiro was cornered and he knew it. So he stood up, sending the office chair spinning backwards, then stomped out of the room, and with a loud BANG he closed the door. Tadashi flinched at the loud sound and he let out a tense breath. Why couldn't Hiro just tell him? Hiro was obviously hiding conduct that was objectionable to Tadashi. Hiro couldn't own up to his choices. With a long sigh Tadashi thought about the only nice thing on the schedule, the visit with Wasabi. He'd discuss all this more with Wasabi.

Wasabi walked into the cafe to say hello to Aunt Cass and Hiro, "Hey there, Hamadas." He cheerily smiled. Aunt Cass smiled back at him, "Hello. My guess is that you are here to see Tadashi right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Can I head down?"

"Of course. It's nice to see you." Aunt Cass smiled and went to wait on a new customer that had just walked in. Wasabi saw Hiro and smiled at the teen, "Want to go play some video games downstairs with us? I brought your favorite one, Universe Defender 3."

Hiro's face was anything but entertained, "No, thank you." The tone was icy as he turned around to attend to the coffee machines. Wasabi paused , shrugged, and went to see Tadashi. He walked into the room and smiled at his friend, "Hey there, Tadashi."

"Hey, Wasabi. What's up?" Tadashi grinned.

"Nothing much. I brought your food order," Wasabi grinned and held up a plastic bag that had a few to-go containers inside, "I also brought a video game that Hiro likes that I could show you. Do you know what's up with him?" Wasabi asked and sat beside Tadashi's bed.

Tadashi let out a long breath and said in a quiet voice, "I told Hiro what you said yesterday." Wasabi nodded, "Oh. Now I know why he just shrugged me off. He looked very unhappy."

"Now that I think about it I didn't have to say your name, but, eh." Tadashi shrugged, "He's a moody teen. He'll get over it."

"What exactly did you tell him?" Wasabi inquired and took out the first food container that had a couple different rolls of sushi and handed a pair of chopsticks to Tadashi. Tadashi recounted their conversation earlier that morning, occasionally taking a break to eat some of the sushi.

Wasabi nodded, "I guess I should have paid more attention to what the person looked like. It may not have been him."

"No, it was him," Tadashi sighed and rubbed his face, "He did go down into that area. It's overrun with illegal bot fighting and that's where I've rescued him from such bad association before. Hiro used to bot fight as a hobby before the whole exhibition. He needs to stop and I was worried that he had taken it up again." Tadashi revealed the unfavorable truth, "I tried to redirect his attention by having him enter the exhibition but it obviously hasn't stuck."

Wasabi nodded and finished chewing before saying, "I think it did. Hiro has done more good than you will ever completely realize. Maybe he wasn't there to fight. Maybe he had another reason," He shrugged, "He's been an amazing student at the university and a great friend. Maybe an apology is in order."

"For what exactly?"

"For assuming the worst."


	17. Gummy Bear Pals

"Can you help Tadashi with his exercises before his appointment with the physical therapist on Wednesday?"

Hiro grunted affirmatively and got up to put his half-empty bowl into the sink, his appetite lost. Aunt Cass’ head was down, scanning over the large stack of papers that was at her side for another one of Tadashi's appointments, reading each one carefully and highlighting them to make sure she didn’t miss a single important detail. 

Hiro beelined for the steps that connected to his room. Hiro spun around in his office chair while thinking. Last night’s “chat” with Tadashi was at the forefront of his train of thought, and every possible thing he could have said in retaliation was just now beginning to sink in. How dare Tadashi assume that he had all the facts when the only two things that he knew was that Hiro was out and then the street names! Hiro wasn’t technically doing anything illegal by watching bot fighting, it was only illegal to take part. Hiro didn't take part, and that was one fact that Tadashi had conveniently forgotten to ask about. 

Hiro’s brother had no idea how hard it is to break away completely from something that made Hiro feel like a real winner. The dough was motivation enough and then add the cheers that fueled the passion to take another fight again and again. 

"How could he accuse me of lying?" Hiro huffed angrily and threw a pillow against the wall, causing a few action figures to topple over and onto the floor with a firm thud, "He knows absolutely nothing!" He chucked another larger pillow at the wall this time even harder, causing the framed photo he had kept of him and Tadashi at the exhibition night to fall over. The last photo taken of them together before the world turned upside down.

That night had been filled with high hopes and expectations of how it would improve Hiro’s future. However, not an hour later everything was dashed to pieces and the whole world disintegrated around Hiro. Finally after a lot of hard and taxing work, Hiro had managed to reconstruct some version of the previous world that seemed steady and water tight. After these recent confrontations with Tadashi, leaks were springing and it scared Hiro. 

He walked over and picked up the picture frame to make sure the glass wasn't broken. He took a minute and stared at the two smiling faces that had been so proud of themselves. So proud that Hiro had a fantastic showing and finally would have a shot at being at the Institute of Technology. Hiro gazed at the picture ruefully and wished that the night hadn't happened. How long would he feel the regret? How long would he feel responsible for taking Tadashi even remotely close to that cursed place? He set the picture frame back on the shelf and laid across his bed, staring at the ceiling, dreaming about a different universe where his parents were alive and Tadashi was whole again. A universe where Hiro was unconditionally happy.

Tadashi was watching some TV when two people showed up at the door, "Hey, Tadashi," Carter smiled. Tadashi looked over and waved before asking, "Who is your friend, Carter?"

Carter went down the steps with his younger sister following, "This is my sister, Joan. Joan, this is Tadashi Hamada." Joan sent her brother a 'I know that' look. She stayed quiet and sat in the chair that Carter had pulled out for her. Tadashi smiled kindly at her and took a brief minute to call Hiro on the phone, "Hiro?"

"What?" Hiro asked glumly.

"I want you downstairs. There are some people for you to meet."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't care. Just come down here." Tadashi said abruptly, trying not to let on the frustration Hiro often brought on his nerves.

Hiro sighed irritatedly, ended the phone call, and pulled himself from bed. He made his way down to the garage area as slowly as humanly possible. So what if Tadashi got annoyed? Apparently that’s how he viewed everything Hiro did. When Hiro opened the door he saw Tadashi’s visitors. The first was a young man that Hiro recognized as Tadashi's former hospital roommate. The other was a young girl that he could have sworn that he had seen before.

Tadashi did the introductions "This is Carter, my roommate at the hospital and his younger sister Joan. This is Hiro, my brother."

Carter smiled brightly and waved, "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Hiro."

Hiro's smile was convincing although it was fake, in truth he didn’t really feel like smiling at anyone. In the awkward silence that followed a noise of a candy bag being opened by Joan drew his focus. Only one candy had that smell. Gummy Bears.

"You-you um like gummy bears?" He asked brokenkly. Smooth Hiro, real smooth. 

She nodded, "My favorite candy."

"Mine too. I have a secret stash."

"Wait," Tadashi broke in, "You have a special stash and never told me?"

"Duh, Dashi. That's how special secret stashes work." Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled a tiny smile at Joan, "You can follow me if you want as long as you promise not to tell." Joan looked at her brother for his permission and with a subtle nod from him, she followed Hiro.

The pair went upstairs to his room. He tried to apologize for the untidiness of the whole area by pushing some of the unfolded clothes, crumpled up paper balls, and even an old bottle of energy drink under his bed. He found the stash at the very back of Tadashi’s old bed and pulled out a shallow bin full of bags of gummy bears. There were classically flavored ones, smurf shaped ones, sour ones, and all the possible varieties he could find. Besides robots, gummies were his next obsession. He pulled out two bags and tossed one over to Joan. "Thanks." She smiled and caught it. Hiro and Joan ate their candy in almost complete silence, the only sound being the ruffle and crinkle of the small plastic bags. "So..." Hiro said quietly, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Me too. What school do you go to?"

"North High School. You?"

"I graduated last year from East High School. Right now in the Institute of Technology."

Joan's eyes got wide and her mouth curled in excitement, "Really? At 14? Oh I wish I could go there. That's why Carter and I came, Tadashi said he'd help me set my portfolio up and help me understand the college admission process to get me in there," Her burst of animated conversation took Hiro back a little, 

"Yeah, I uh got in during that yearly exhibition. Now...the hall is closed for renovations but I showcased my microbots."

"I thought I knew your face from somewhere. Hiro Hamada, microbot genius," She made a gesture as if showing the title on a marquee, "I read about you and saw the pictures from that exhibition. I was dying to go but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Hiro asked, popping a few more gummy bears into his mouth. 

Joan shrugged and stared at the handful of gummy bears she had poured out, "Carter was working and my parents couldn't go, so I had to stay home. I wish I had gone though, well, excluding the fire part."

"Yeah, what are you interested in?"

"Biotechnology. I'd love to be on the inventing end of saving our environment,” Joan leaned back in the chair, "What are you studying?"

"Robotics. Tadashi and I both study it. As you can see," Hiro pointed towards his messy desk which was currently covered in random junk, "I have a work space. Both here and downstairs where Tadashi is."

As the two talked about robotics and school and other topics that 14-year-olds found fascinating, Hiro could finally place who she was and where he had seen her. Joan Stimson was the girl on the bus that one afternoon with the headphones that had sat beside him. Hiro felt a small smile grow on his face as he finally seemed to have an acquaintance who was more his speed and also his age. His other friends were technically Tadashi's friends. Hiro hadn't ever had friends of his own but dare he say that Joan seemed to actually understand him. More importantly, she liked gummy bears.


End file.
